Kill Or Be Killed
by Clarissa Frey
Summary: She’s a lone vampire slayer, paid to keep the supernatural world a secret and wipe out vampires. He’s a hunter who deals with slayers. She's hired to kill Him. He’s to kill Her. What happens when they’re forced to work together for the safety of society?
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, only the plot._

_Warning: Inappropriate language is used throughout this fan fiction._

* * *

**"Kill Or Be Killed"**

_By Clarissa Frey_

**Chapter One**

Looking down at the helpless vampire before me, I couldn't help but grin. Meticulously I had rid the masochistic creature of its limbs, a necessary process. You see, most vampires I killed were delivered quick deaths, but some vampires, such as the one currently lying before me, fear written all over it's unnatural face deserved slow and painful deaths. Luckily for me, I was the ideal 'specimen' that attracted vampires; frail looking and my sweet scent was what drove them to me in droves.

"Why?"

I stared down at the singly word uttered. Those creatures never spoke once they had been separated from their limbs, almost like they knew of their pending doom. This made me wonder why this particular vampire talked to me.

"It has to be done"

I told it coldly as I readied the little kerosene bottle by attaching the long, thin nozzle that spat out fire when I clicked a button, the fire was generated with kerosene and this made it an an effective tool for dealing with them. This vampire in particular thought it could wrangle it's way out of death by babbling on about changing it's habits, turning vegetarian, which made me laugh.

"But it's true, there're others who drink the blood from animals only"

In response, I lit the torch on fire and brought the flame up to where the line of kerosene started. Soon, the dirty bloodsucker was being enveloped in flames. Leaning against the cold marble pillar, I wondered why the bloodsuckers weren't susceptible to holy water, sun light, wooden or silver stakes and garlic and I wish they were because it would make my job of hunting and killing vampires a whole lot easier. You see, it gets annoying having to continuously suck the venom out of your own body when you are bitten by overzealous vampires who believe they have a sense of humour by biting you on the right collar bone, on your hips, just above your belly button and finally branding you with a Celtic cross on your arm.

How I managed to throw napalm or fire in general on them whilst in an extraordinary amount of pain was a mystery to everybody though I used my immunity to the vampires' abilities and my quick reflexes as an excuse. I wasn't an assassin but not quite a mercenary either, you cannot **kill** a vampire and seeing as society as a whole thought vampires were stuff for the fairy tales, the people who did come to me to do business paid me big time for it.

"They-will-come-for-you"

His little warning amused me greatly as somehow, the bloodsucker didn't seem to comprehend that I didn't give a damn who came to avenge his 'death' because I'd have a flamethrower on their ass before they could say 'did you kill him?'

Finally, the creature turned to ash and picking up my shovel, I scooped the ashes into a plastic bag, picked up my backpack and leisurely strolled to my ancient truck. Sure, it only went as fast as forty miles an hour but it was like a wannabe tank. My phone rang as I headed down the highway, startling me slightly. Upon answer, I discovered that it was the client who had hired me. The client thought it ironic that I would place the vampire ashes in a plastic bag.

"It would be dead obvious to everybody that I was doing something weird and suspicious if I went around carrying funeral urns with me all the time"

The client chose to ignore me rather than reply. Good choice for him because he spared himself from being verbally abused; I wasn't really in the mood to deal with ignorant clients.

"Thank you again Ms. Swan and do call me to confirm that your payment has come through"

"I'm glad to be of some service"

I hung up the phone and finally pulled into the drive of my home. Since Charlie, my father had left, moving down to La Push for his safety at my insistence, the house had become lonely and cold. As if I didn't hate Forks enough as it was.

Grabbing the bag of ashes and my gym bag which held everything I needed, I headed inside, unceremoniously dumping the bag in a box labeled 'vampyre remains' which sat next to the umbrella stand. The kitchen beckoned to me through my hunger and pressing the button on the answering machine to check if anybody called as I walked through the living room to the kitchen, I found that I had one new message as I began to salvage food from the fridge and pantry as the message played back to me.

"Hello Ms. Swan, I'm calling to inquire about your services…"

The prospective client kept going on and on and I wondered if she just liked the sound of her own voice. Finally a contact number and a name was listed and sitting at the table with my food, I dialled the number to return the call. After three rings it was answered by one of those phone prompts, man I hated them with a passion; I would've hung up if it didn't involve me dealing with another vampire. Finally I was sent through to the appropriate person and our conversation began.

"Thank you for replying so promptly Ms. Swan"

"It's not a problem"

"Are you aware of the vampires who are 'hunters'?"

I found it very interesting that the potential client would mention them. The woman on the end of the line made the whole thing sound like I was a rookie. How insulting.

"I am. They're vampires who hunt slayers such as myself. What do they have to do with anything?"

"This particular hunter has been picking off my men."

I raised an eyebrow. So this woman most certainly had some cobwebs in her closet, very interesting news to hear.

"Obviously your men have been drawing attention to themselves"

I told her coolly. If there was one thing I could pride myself on, it was my total secrecy and my inconspicuous methods of disposing of bloodsuckers, I had been taught well- a no brainer because I was taught by vampires and shape shifters.

"I wanted someone to deal with him, you obviously know what you are doing and I have spoken to people who you have hired you previously. You do your job effectively it seems and you were highly praised in your services"

'Spare the praise, if you want me to do it why don't you just ask?' I thought bitterly. I was jarred from my thoughts by the client asking if I was still on the line.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I was looking for my diary."

I lied smoothly and then, we arranged a time convenient for tomorrow for us to have an interview, more for the clientele than me. I didn't really care about seeing my clientele, as long as I got my money and killed bloodsuckers, I so wasn't complaining. After that interesting interlude in my evening, the night passed like it always did- it rained and I spent my time alone refilling the bottle of kerosene and gas bottles before turning into bed, shivering from the cold. Did I mention that I hate the rain and the cold?

Morning dawned via the shrill ring of my alarm clock and dragging myself out of my warm, warm bed, I stumbled into the no-longer communal bathroom, showered and dressed. I had to drive to Port Angeles to get a waiting plane to Seattle to meet this new client of mine, which was lucky for me as my previous client resided in Port Angeles so I could drop off the ashes on my way. Perfect.

I dressed myself in chocolate brown dress pants, a cream sweater and black boots, my hair was being nice to me today, hanging down my back in waves. Just as I was about to run out of the door, coat hanging off of my shoulder uncomfortably the phone decided to ring.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

The loser gave me their name and who they were working for and then proceeded to ramble on about the benefits of switching from electricity to gas, which I already knew. Electricity didn't kill bloodsuckers, though it did disarm them of whatever weapon they were carrying. I hung up on the guy, locked the door and jumped into my truck just as it started raining. Brownie point for me. Shivering despite the thick coat I wore inside the cab, I started the truck and let the cab warm up before removing my coat and driving off.

Pulling up in front of my best friend Jake's house, were Charlie was currently staying, I hopped out after grabbing the box of belongings and dashed through the rain and leaped nimbly over a huge puddle, landing on the front porch. I knocked on the door once, jiggling on the spot to keep myself warm and the wooden door flew open to reveal Jake wearing nothing but a pair of pants. I can confidently say that Jacob Black and his friends are the only super naturals that I like and can be within a one inch radius.

"Bells!"

Shivering, I opened the wire door and let myself inside, purposely putting my cold hands against Jake's hot torso. He jumped from the cold but the heat radiating from his body made my hand tingle as it regained warmth.

"Not of all of us can have body temperatures of 105 degrees you know"

I muttered to him as I walked through the forest smelling house and into the kitchen where Charlie and Jake's father Billy were sitting, eating breakfast. I set the box down beside the lounge before kissing Charlie's cheek in greeting and then dragging a seat next to him and pulling a bowl towards me, filling it with food.

"Morning Bells"

"Where are you heading too today Bella?"

Billy asked me. While Billy was fully supportive of me eradicating vampires for personal and other worldly motives, he was also against it for whatever reason; I wish he'd make his mind up about it.

"Another client, she mentioned something about a vampire hunter so I've got to drive up to Port Angeles and drop off the ashes of that rapist and then get a plane to Seattle."

Whilst I was talking I was multi-tasking by pouring Jake and I two bowls of cereal and sloshing milk into it. Sliding Jake's share to him, I began to eat quickly. I had a schedule today and I couldn't afford to be late.

"I want Jake to go with you"

Billy suddenly announced and I dropped my spoon and it clattered loudly on the table, making Charlie jump at the sudden noise.

"If it's about those hunters then I want Jake with you."

Jake looked delighted at coming along, though I was somewhat hesitant as the last time he was with me at an interview he had scared the client so much that said client didn't bother hiring me on the grounds of the 'company I kept', that stupid bastard. Two weeks later he was on the news, having died in a car crash…allegedly. I had later tracked him down and disposed of him properly because he had been turned into a vampire. After telling Billy this he had stopped smiling politely.

"Ring Quil or Embry then, it'll give them something to do."

Grumbling, I grabbed the phone and handed it to Jake. Telling him to ring his pack members and ask them if one or both wanted to join me himself. Finished with breakfast I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I often ate breakfast and occasionally dinner with the Black's and Charlie; it had become a daily routine, that and I still had some stuff here that I left from my long stay five years ago, there was a knock on the door.

"Bells, Quil is going to go with you to Seattle he'll be here in a minute."

Charlie called out to me. I frowned as I opened the door and nipped into Jake's room to borrow a jacket. If Quil was coming, I was going in his car. Heading into the rain, I pulled everything I would need out of my truck and dumped it onto the front veranda and dried it off with a towel that I found amongst all the garbage on the veranda. Quil pulled up barely a minute later and picking it all up I dashed back into the rain and threw it into the back seat of the car.

"Hey Bells, long time"

I dropped the ashes onto the floor and hugged Quil in greeting, Quil nodded at the ashes on the floor, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Who was that?"

"You know that rapist who raped all those teens? That's him"

Quil nodded and pulled away from the curb after I had waved goodbye to the blurs standing under shelter. The drive to Port Angeles went quickly and when I dropped the ashes off, the clerk stupidly asked if it was Quil that had done all the hard work.

"No actually, I was the one who tracked the creep down and burned his ass. Don't make assumptions based on appearances and size"

I stormed off and Quil saw it fit to tease me for the entire trip to the airport. Even at the airport they mocked me, obviously this Tanya woman (so she called herself) hadn't told them who I was, only my name.

"Welcome Miss Swan"

"It's Ms actually."

I marched past the one person welcome party and onto the plane. Once seated and in the air did the man start giving us idle chitchat that I wasn't interested in.

"So you're the vampire slayer?"

The guy had introduced himself as this Tanya person's secretary and his question was directed at Quil, whilst Quil laughed and tried to correct him, I seethed next to him at the assumption…again.

"I am actually."

The secretary looked at me once and laughed. I glared at him, wanting to prove it to him but that involved kicking his ass off the plane and I don't think Tanya would appreciate that. She'd need her secretary to do all of her dirty work, like insulting me for example, but on the other hand, being rid of the bastard was so tempting. Damn it.

"I kid you not good sir"

The secretary whose name I had forgotten still didn't believe me. Quil and I exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Can you prove it?"

How childlike. I smirked as I started taking my coat off. The secretary flinched when he saw the gun in the holster. Though generally ineffective at stopping vampires, if you shoot one in the mouth a few times, it'll get the hint that your dangerous, giving you a few minutes to start running away, the same applies to knives. I managed to shave an entire vampire by throwing a machete at her. Pulling up my shirt and slightly pushing my pants down to expose my hips I showed the smart ass my scars.

"Proof enough you smary smart ass?"

I snarled. The secretary just gaped and I opened my can of Pepsi and downed about half of its contents in true La Push style.

"You can close your mouth now"

Quil suggested. I could hear the laugh in his voice. The trip passed relatively fast after our pleasant conversation and it was with much relief that I left the plane and turned to face the woman in front of me when the small jet had finally landed.

"Hello Ms. Swan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, only the plot._

**Chapter Two**

I looked at the woman in front of me and couldn't help be impressed. She obviously was a vamp from the way she held herself and the all too obviousness pale eyes. Freaking hell how does that work, a vamp in a huge city? So it was more of a job hazard that I pulled my gun out and Quill was ready to phase.

"Please Ms. Swan, come inside and we can talk in a more secure place."

I just laughed in her face.

"And get killed? No thanks. How do I know that you're just waiting to turn me? I know that any vampire would _love_ to turn me"

"Look at my eyes. If that's not evidence enough then I can send you home and get someone else in"

Kate's demand was reasonable just to make sure, I readied my gun to fire as I glanced at the color. I took a step back surprised instead of the hideous blood red color the eyes were a deep gold. Raising an eyebrow.

"Care to inform?"

"You could say that I and the rest of my family are vegetarians, instead of drinking from humans, we drink from animals"

So that was what that vamp had been going on about, at least he'd told the truth. Sighing, I clicked the safety on the gun and shoved it away. Quill still looked tense. We followed Kate down the street and into a building. Finally reaching her office.

"After you Ms. Swan, Mr. Ateara."

"No. You go in first."

I told her. Kate shrugged and walked inside. Only after she was seated did we go inside, I was ready to move if need be.

"First things first. What's your ability?"

Kate just chuckled before her face went unusually blank. Quill and I exchanged glances then Quill yipped suddenly with pain. My gun was out and pointing at Kate's mouth as she started laughing.

"Obviously you're not affected but your friend is. You can sit down now Ms. Swan"

Hesitantly I sat back down, this time the gun didn't go away and the safety was turned. Armed and ready to go.

"Back to the business at hand perhaps?"

I suggested rudely. Kate just laughed at me, like she was used to it almost.

"Yes. Like I had told you over the phone, this particular hunter has been killing my men very violently and he's picking them off one by one. I want an outside party though, because I've played dumb as to who has done it.'

I couldn't help but smirk. No wonder she wanted me. This particular bloodsucker sounded like a real bastard to be dealing out bloody murders. I looked forward to turning him to ashes; I'd have him screaming bloody murder. Charlie has always said that I love challenges.

"So are you willing ms. Swan?"

"Of course. Meeting sadistic vampires is a favorite past time of mine"

I told her, sarcasm heavily emphasized. Kate just smiled. Stupid vampires. She handed me a folder and I flicked it open.

"His name is Jasper Whitlock Hale. Created in the 19th century for the wars in Mexico, he joined a coven in the early '60s and has been with them since."

I snorted at that little tidbit of information. No wonder he was a hunter then, trained for those wars from what I had been told they'd been brutal and he proberly can't lose the need for human blood.

"What about his coven?"

Kate looked displeased, almost as if she was doing something grave.

"The Coven stays out of this, it's unfortunate…"

Ah, basically she was on good terms with either the leader or all of the members, yes she had a very good reason for getting me to get rid of this Whitlock Hale fellow, enough to jeopardize a relationship with a fellow coven. So I changed the subject.

"Where was the last murder?"

I decided to use that word. Maybe I'd get out of the bloodsucker's office quicker. It's not like I didn't like Kate, she seemed nice for a vegetarian vamp but I wanted out, it felt almost unnatural to be here. Quill was silent surprisingly.

"Sioux Falls but I have been informed that he's in Boston"

Fun, I had to drive all the way to the other freaking side of the country. My usually neutral face must've had something on it.

"I will provide you with anything necessary ms. Swan, costs for hotels, organize transport…"

Well that was nice of her. My respect for bureaucratic vamps rose a few notches.

"Is mr. Ateara your assistant ms. Swan? I will provide for him as well."

Quill shook his head negative.

"I'm just here because my pack leader ordered me too."

Kate smiled at him. She'd obviously figure out he was a supernatural as well.

"I don't understand"

I figured it couldn't hurt to let her know how a worked.

"Quill's pack leader scared a prospective client. The bloodsucker got to him and said prospective client got turned, we had a date a couple of months later."

The smart woman grasped my double meaning and gulped. Habit or what I don't know but she looked very convincing as a human, those eyes helped as well. We stood, meeting over; I reluctantly shook her ice-cold hand firmly.

"Would you like to see him?"

Kate looked horrified and shook her head no. Not as bright as I though but then again, she was proberly thinking face to face whilst he was still conscious.

"I meant his ashes; you can dispose of them as you will"

Many clients liked to do whatever with the vamps ashes. They were weird that way. Kate nodded once.

"I just want to see them. You can do whatever with the ashes."

Kate looked slightly sick, well as sick as a vampire could possibly look anyway. I decided to change the subject.

"I will require a fast car. I just want to pack some clothing so I could head to Boston tomorrow if that's convenient for you?"

Kate smiled at me and nodded.

"I'll have the plane fly you up from Port Angeles again, cut your trip short."

Finally, Quill and I managed to escape the building. The secretary didn't join us on the trip back, we had the cab to ourselves.

"Well that's a first eh Bella? A bloodsucker client"

I was stretched across three seats; legs crossed, boots off, flicking through the file on a certain Mr. Whitlock Hale. He was relentless from what was in front of me, eight kills in the space of three weeks. Oh yes, I looked forward to meeting him. The drive back to La Push was quiet, on the account that Quill slept the entire way, leaving me to my thoughts. When I went into Billy and Charlie's place, it was quiet, a note was taped to the door with Charlie's scrawl written on it.

_Dear Bella,_

_Billy and I have gone fishing, Jacob is on patrol, apparently some vampires are in the area. Sam wants to know if you'll talk to them._

_Love you, Dad._

Quill was behind me, reading over my shoulder.

"You coming?"

He seemed eager to go after the bloodsucker. I shook my head, I had things to do, calls to make.

"Not tonight. Tell Sam that I'm due out to Boston tomorrow, just let them know that a slayer lives in the area, that'll scare them enough."

Sliding into the truck, I started the engine as Quill ran for the forest, already quivering as I drove off, I swear I saw chocolate brown fur. Arriving home, I let the truck idle in the curb. The door was open. Great, if whoever was still inside proberly thought that someone was watching, I quickly put it back into gear and drove around the corner, parking and jogging back to the house. Though I had no hope in the world of sneaking up on a bloodsucker if that was the intruder, they wouldn't expect a bullet to the face. Mental note: acquire a bazooka, mortar or grenades for my inventory Bella. I was also berating myself for not keeping some napalm or petrol bombs in my truck; it would've helped considerably. Cautiously stepping inside, gun raised and ready to fire, I stopped.

"Hello miss Swan."

A tenor announced directly behind me. I whirled around, gun pointing point blank range in the older looking man's face. He didn't look a year over twenty-three. Like Kate, his eyes were golden so he was trustworthy. Nah. I didn't even trust Kate. Cool breath on my neck and the touch of lips and a knife was held up to the other vamp's neck.

"Weapons like those don't work against us miss Swan"

The first vamp warned me. I shrugged, not moving.

"You would be surprised to know that they've saved my life on several occasions"

I told them coolly.

"Edward, Carlisle leave the poor dear alone."

A motherly vamp came in from the kitchen holding a tray with a glass of Pepsi and a bowl, the smell wafted across the room. Pumpkin soup. Both bloodsuckers backed away from me. Gingerly. I lowered my arms but kept myself armed. The motherly vamp held the tray out to me.

"I thought you might be hungry after your trip to see Kate"

Well this was new. A vampire who worried after a human, something has got to be wrong with this woman. Sighing, I turned on the lights and gestured at the lounge.

"Since your not going, sit down."

They sat and I began eating the soup, it was at the perfect temperature and delicious. I looked at the leader.

"Talk. I want you gone from this area before they show up"

Actually I was hoping that Jake and the others would find them, it'd be more interesting and I might get a shot at the asshole who thought he could smell me. The vamps introduced themselves as I ate.

"Your members of Jasper Whitlock Hale's coven aren't you?"

I asked shrewdly. The leader, Carlisle nodded once before continuing on his story.

"We were the ones who alerted Kate where Jasper was heading."

I rolled my eyes and wondered if they knew of the concept of family loyalty.

"A year ago, Jasper was attacked in the street by a slayer such as yourself. The only way we can say it is he went around the bend-"

He was cut off by my snort of amusement. A vampire can't go around the bed, it was crazy enough to begin with, though these 'vegetarians' were proberly more sane than the others. I held up my sweater to show the bite marks.

"Do you call the vampires that gave me these 'around the bend'?"

Carlisle ignored me as I lowered my sweater and resumed my mechanical movements of spooning soup into my mouth.

"Jasper disappeared for a few weeks. He later came back, saying that he had become a hunter. At first, he would deal with slayers that were making it obvious of what they were doing then he started laying off every slayer that he came across- Kate's slayers. That's when, as a coven we decided that he needed to be dealt with."

Finished, I slid my bowl to the side and laced my fingers together and surveyed the vamps in the room. They looked serious.

"So, you're willing to help me?"

Carlisle nodded and I tutted disapprovingly. Emmett, the one who looked like he could press a finger onto the table and it would splinter and break with the slightest of pressure chuckled.

"We can keep you informed of Jasper's movements. Alice is happy to keep an eye out for him"

I gestured with my knife at the pixie like vampire who gave me a wide smile. Frowning at her, I threw my phone at her.

"Put a contact number in there for me"

"So what can she do? Obviously she's got something special"

"Alice can see the future, but it changes with decisions."

How convenient. They have a fortune telling vampire. Makes you wonder what the rest of them could do. I pointed at the asshole who smelt me.

"What can he do?"

"Edward can hear people's thoughts, Emmett has an absurd amount of strength"

Esme, the mother vamp told me fondly. Goodness, it was like she had given birth to them before they had been turned.

"Edward can go with you and help you find him-"

"That's not necessary. I work alone"

There was the calls of the pack, they were nearby. Excellent.

"They're coming. You better do what I say if you want to get out of here alive"

"They?"

Esme asked nervously. I just shrugged.

"The pack of wolves that guard the Olympia area from all bloodsuckers such as yourselves. They're furious by the way."

I swear that they all hissed at the same time. Grinning I went into the pantry and pulled out a bunch of stuff.

"Since you're helping me, I'll do something for you in return."

I told them as I mixed up the mixture which looked similar to that you can find in a can of Mace. Heck it even made my eyes water. Going up to each vampire, I shoved a considerable amount on their faces after much objections by the pixie Alice. In true Jacob Black style, I threw some plates around and shot a few bullets into the glass. Instant mess. As I wrapped some chain around Carlisle's arm and legs, keeping them together we chatted casually.

"I'll pay you back for all of this."

"You don't have to really."

Carlisle insisted and I finally caved in and let him pay for the replacements. Then I realized what I was missing and quickly enclosed them in a circle of napalm, just as Sam and the rest of the pack. The wolf that was Jake nudged my hand.

"I'm fine guys, they just wanted to talk to me…Only after I tied them up that is."

Esme and Emmett looked like they were enjoying this a bit too much and only lost their smiles when I pointed the gun at them. Jake whined and I reassured him by scratching behind his ears.

"Go on, I'll escort them out."

Reluctantly they left, not before Sam growled a warning at them and left. Once they were gone, I extinguished the napalm and untied them, wiping the sludge off of all the vampires but Edward; he was a cocky little bastard.

"They'll want you to leave the way you came in" I told them as they begun to clean up the place. All I saw was a blur and suddenly the place was as clean as it could possibly get.

"Give me a ring when you get to Boston and I'll let you know what's happening"

I thanked them all and watched them leave. Grumbling I went upstairs and started packing as light as possible. I would already have enough gear to deal with without my clothes and anything else. Before leaving to begin the long drive to Port Angeles, I made up some more napalm, stuck a couple of glass bottles which had rags and petrol inside of them- homemade petrol bombs, I picked up my little flame thrower and locked the house. The drive and plane ride went faster than before and it was with awe that I stared at the Volvo in front of me. Kate stood beside me.

"Bit ostentatious isn't it?"

I asked her wryly. She just shrugged before opening the trunk and picking everything up with both hands and packing them in expertly.

"No, it seems like it but when you get to Boston, you'll be glad of it"

I nodded and got inside, pressing the button so the window would roll down, Kate poked her head through and smiled at me.

"Good luck ms. Swan, keep safe"

rolling my eyes, I started the car and almost jumped at the quietness of the engine, which made me appreciate my truck so much more. Boy was I going to be afraid when I finally got back into it.

"See you in a few weeks hopefully."

With that little parting, I drove off and into the night.


	3. Chapter Three

_Warning: Inappropriate language is used._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and it's characters, only the plot._

**Chapter Three**

I arrived at Boston in the late afternoon. Following the directions on the piece of paper, I easily found the hotel. The parking valet was most insistent on parking the car. I didn't let him. Holding my bags, I checked in. Concierges annoyed me, they were too happy for their own liking but I couldn't help but like the one who served me.

"We received messages before you arrived ms. Swan, they're waiting on the answering machine"

Thanking him, I happily drifted away from the front desk with the key card placed in my mouth and into the elevator. Coming to the door, I opened it and put all my stuff down, diving for the phone.

"Bella? It's Alice"

Oh god. I didn't feel like talking to an energetic, always on a sugar high vampire. Damn.

"Jasper is going to appear at his big party that some acquaintances of ours have. Emmett was invited as well, he's going to be your date."

"What!?"

Dressing up for formal occasions wasn't my forte to say the least. Makeup and Bella Swan didn't mix; there were disastrous consequences when we collided.

"Yes Emmett will be coming through the door in three, two, one-"

The door opened and in came Emmett. Turning around I saw him stepping on some of my belongings.

"Get off of them, they're precious and expensive!"

I yelled at him. Emmett looking like a scared rabbit sprung onto the bed. Hopefully he'd learnt his lesson and would stay there for the remainder of the phone call.

"Yes, I've sent a you a package with both of your clothing. Everything you need is in there."

A knock on the door suddenly was heard and I glanced at Emmett to go and answer it.

"So, give us a call and let us know how everything goes okay?"

I didn't bother to say goodbye as I hung up the phone. Emmett had opened the parcel and pulled out his clothing before handing the box to me. Taking it, I retreated into the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed. Pulling the dress out of the box, I just stared at it before slipping it on. It was way too dressy I just knew it. But I liked it. Strapless dress, white with a pattern of birds around the dress, originating from the top. Emerging, Emmett was waiting for me, watching the TV.

"You ready?"

He asked me, pulling his dress shoes on. That was a negative. I managed to strap five knives onto my body and fit a gun inside the purse that Alice had provided. Along with the gun, I managed to fit two clips, hairbrush, money, ID and a mace in there. Good job. Ready, we headed down the street. It was only a block away, why bother driving? For a vampire, Emmett was pretty cool. Getting at the venue. I was stunned to find that there were humans sitting at our table, which was ironically set out for a three-course dinner. It was while I was watching the vampire couples dance with grace that was supernatural. It was interesting, they didn't move at their 'proper' speed. My purse was on my lap, ready to be ripped open if need be.

"My good lady, would you dance with me?"

Tearing my eyes away from a couple, I looked up to see who the owner of the tenor voice was. All my self-control was spent not to pull out a gun and shoot the man. Mr. Whitlock stood in front of me, though I needed to kill the fanged face, the vamp was sexy. Oh god Bella Swan what's got into you? I must have accepted or something because I was being lead onto the dance floor and was suddenly waltzing with Mr. Whitlock.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock"

Interesting that he wasn't using Hale on the end anymore. Very interesting. By the looks of it, he was burning to know my name. I should tell. No freaking way was I going to do that. So I changed the subject. Discreetly.

"So, do you have any special talents?"

I couldn't help asking, if I knew, then I'd have a chance of getting around it when it came time to light his sexy ass on fire. Damnit Isabella. I berated myself constantly over what I was thinking.

"I can sense and manipulate people's emotions"

Fantastic, just freaking fantastic. Mr. Whitlock whirled me around expertly, damn 19th century vampire. I stayed silent hoping that Emmett would somehow see me and save me. He didn't. Great.

"So what did you say your name was?"

Like the true 19th century bloodsucker he was, he kept his ethic and moral values, not to mention manners and used them like a good little vamp. The only difference was he killed humans. Lovely.

"I didn't tell you my name sir"

Still I was thinking of which knife to pull out of the five I had concealed and I decided the one that was sitting comfortably between my breasts and it would cause a sensation as well. Excellent. Though I was hating every minute of this, my mind kept wandering to how his hand fitted in mine perfectly and the way his hair sat…Stupid dressed up fanged face bloodsucker was dazzling me then I suddenly twigged, my emotions kept waving around…I was never like that.

"Stop it"

I hissed at him as I wrenched myself away from him not sure if my emotions were manipulated via touch or what. Mr. Whitlock looked surprised…of all things. All of my self-control was used in not diving for my knives and nuking his ass with mace and fire. Calm enveloped me and I grabbed onto the last shred of anger that was slowly ebbing away.

"What?"

He tried to play dumb and failed miserably. I would've slapped him if I hadn't known that I would be the one who takes the damage…Not him.

"You know what I'm talking about. Manipulating my emotions you bastard"

Jasper just smirked at me and as much as I hated to admit, he looked pretty sexy doing it. Damn it Bella.

"Your not getting anywhere by standing there and looking at me"

I ridiculed him. Mr. Whitlock just shrugged before leaning closer to me, arms sliding around my waist, drawing my closer to him. I stopped him with my arms on his perfectly chiselled chest. This was going to get ugly my sixth sense told me.

"Ah but I did get close to you did I not miss Swan?"

Though I was already angry at him, I grew furious. If he knew who I was, then he would know that I went by 'ms' instead of 'miss'. Plunging my hand into the top of the dress, in one fluid movement, the knife was drawn and it, with harsh, squealing noises sliced down from his neck to the bottom of his shirt. Hitching up the skirt, I ran back towards the table in a very unlady-like fashion, Leah would be proud of me, I could feel Jasper advancing towards me as I reached my purse and had my gun out and pointing at him the safety off in one movement, the bastard froze and I grinned at him, one more step and he was in point blank range and I had a decent chance of getting away. Screams began by the vamps, determined to keep the night normal, to hold onto that last shred of humanity. Tough luck, I was pissed off now.

"Oh stop it"

I yelled a them. The screams continued. Jasper just smirked at me.

"Guns don't do anything to me Miss Swan"

All made sense now, he was trying to infuriate me. Two can play that game that was certain. So I laughed at him.

"Want to know what happened to the last bloodsucker who said that?"

His smile wavered slightly but he remained confident. The other vamps were watching us. I decided to enlighten him anyway.

"That fang faced monster got three bullets and before he could realise what was happening, he was chained to a concrete wall and was on fire."

All the vamps flinched at my statement. Emmett came through the throng and stepped in front of the gun. Bloody hell, was he going to be on his brother's side?

"Put the gun down Bella."

Instead of doing what was said, I changed the position, even with Emmett standing in front of me I would still be able to get a shot at Mr. Whitlock. Emmett looked slightly confused as I edged closer. Now I would be able to get my answers.

"Care to tell me how you knew who I was Mr. Whitlock because I'll tell you how I knew you?"

I asked butter wouldn't melt on my tongue. This was the more subtle approach, I would use the less subtle later if he wouldn't oblige. Either way, I always got my answers…unless the persons happened to be from La Push.

"Of course. I was asked to kill you, you have quite the bounty on your head Miss Swan. How vampires have you dealt with now?"

Gritting my teeth, I tightened my grip on the trigger. Emmett was growling, at me or Mr. Whitlock I wasn't too sure. I decided that it was Mr. Whitlock. Glancing around me, I saw the other vampires had started to retreat slowly but surely, they froze when they spotted me looking at them.

"Don't let me stop you from leaving."

I told them sarcastically. Funnily enough most of the vamps stayed to see the outcome of our little melodrama. Idiots, they'd proberly take a bullet ricochet if they were unlucky enough. Oh well.

"Mr. Whitlock, the numbers of vampires I have dealt with are of no concern to you"

What a way to point out the obvious, I was in the double digits, I'd basically just told him by saying 'numbers'. Now, I was royally screwed unless I could get my shot and bolt whilst I left Emmett to do damage control. That was sounding like the best course of action at the moment, self preservation was a factor of course, wouldn't do well to get myself killed would it?

"So you've killed into the double digits miss Swan."

This particular vamp was getting on my nerves a lot quicker than usual. Not smart.

"How much is the bounty on my head Mr. Whitlock? I'll tell you the one on your head"

Mr. Whitlock smirked. I really hate vamps that are so conceited that it's not amusing. I've met my fair share I can assure you. Mr. Whitlock told me of the bounty on my head. Chicken feed in my opinion. I told him that. I would've killed myself for a lot more if I was paid.

"What is mine?"

I told him, he grew angry at the amount and made to move towards Emmett like it was his fault. My arms, which had begun to shake slightly from the effort of keeping the gun pointed steadied.

"Don't blame Emmett, he had no idea until I contacted your coven."

I warned him, unless he could sense I was lying which I was sure he couldn't, Emmett wasn't going to take the rap for it. Mr. Whitlock decided to be a incomprehensively pain in the ass and lunged for Emmett, not before I fired in his face and took off running, Emmett in front of me in a flash. The renegade vampire stood stunned as we high tailed out of there. Not before I heard his threat.

"I'll be waiting for you Ms. Swan, I might go and pay your father a visit. Get acquainted with him"

Whirling around, I charged straight back to him, furious that he would threaten my only living parent. He seemed surprised to see me back as I shoved the gun inside his mouth, his cool breath sweet to smell as it flowed onto my face.

"You go near my family, I won't be responsible for my actions"

I threatened him, before turning and walking out of the building. Miraculously I made it to the hotel holding the gun in plain foresight and not scaring anybody. Inside the lobby, I shoved the gun down the top of the dress and headed for the front desk.

"Ms. Swan what can I do for you?"

The concierge who I had checked in with asked me cheerily.

"Are there any payphones nearby?"

He pointed to his right and after thanking him, I hurried over, grabbing the phone away from the young girl using it and hanging up before pulling out some money and shoving it into the pay phone and dialling the number for Charlie, Billy and Jacob. No answer. If Mr. Whitlock had sent somebody after the family at La Push then he was going to have hell to pay. As calmly as I could, I dialled the numbers of the pack members, no answer. Aggravated, I punched in the number for the Clearwater's. Finally someone picked up after what seemed like forever.

"Hello?"

Seth's voice was riddled with exhaustion.

"Seth, it's Bella. I need to speak to Charlie"

Seth whimpered in his wolfish way and my heart rate sped up some more. Finally Seth managed to tell me what was happening.

"I'm coming home, I'll check out and grab a flight straight to Seattle-"

I was cut off by Seth telling me that Jacob and Sam were going to deal with it, I wasn't needed there, it was too dangerous anyway. A load of bullshit and they knew it. I was going to have to do something about that when I got back…if everything was in ship shape that is. Before I could object further, Seth had hung up on me. Turning I was about to dash up to the room and get my belongings when I spotted Emmett with Mr. Whitlock, both wearing grim expressions. Screw keeping up appearances, vampires weren't going to rip my family apart again. That was why I hated vamps. Okay one of the reasons anyway. Grabbing my gun I charged at Mr. Whitlock and held it under his neck, point blank range.

"What's the only rule Mr. Whitlock? You're a slayer you should know."

Around us, the foyer was in chaos at the exposed gun. Stupid vamp didn't flinch, his chest was exposed and I could do some damage if I wanted and the fact that his arm was casually around my waist, I didn't take any notice it wasn't important.

"What is it you evil bastard?"

I screamed at him, still cursing, I readied to fire, the simple click brought forth fresh screams and the wail of police sirens. Bloody hell. Emmett just looked bored now. Oh god, they were in it together weren't they? The Cullen's and Kate. Made sense since they were all 'vegetarians' they wanted to get to me before I got to them when they gave into their blood lust and massacred people. Seven vampires had just found their way on the To Do list of Isabella Marie Swan, those bastards. I'd make sure the house was fixed up good and proper before eradicating the whole coven. The image of setting fire to Edward Cullen was highly amusing. Suddenly I felt overwhelmed with anger and then filled with a calm so serene I wanted to sleep. Wilting into Mr. Whitlock I glared as best I could

"You rotten bastard"

I uttered sleepy as I succumbed to the darkness.

_A/N: So my computer decided to through a temper tantrum. Long story short, I had to rewrite the whole chapter as I hadn't backed up the most recent additions. To those who recieved previews of this chapter which don't tie in with this chapter, they were of the old chapter. I apologise._


	4. Chapter Four

_Language warning applies._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, only the plot._

**Chapter Four**

I awoke to find myself on the most comfortable bed known to mankind. The red drapes that surrounded the bed turned the sun's glare into a warming red glow. Moving, I realized that I was still in the dress. Muttering possibilities on how to kill Mr. Whitlock without fire, I got out of the dress and laid it on my bed. I spotted my belongings sitting on a trunk at the end of the bed. The room was very homely, simply put I loved it. Frowning, I anxiously searched for my bag of ammo. Nothing, zero, nada and zip. They took everything but my clothes. All I had on me was four knives and the small Firestar, which lived in the small of my back. Yes, I had neglected to mention that one to Emmett. Growling, I pulled on a pair of pants and a top that stopped shy of the bottom of my rib cage, exposing nearly every scar I possessed. After rearranging the few weapons I had. I dived for the door, twisting at the handle.

"Mr. Whitlock where are my belongings!"

I yelled through the door. The bastard had locked it, when nobody answered I opened it by throwing my bag at it and then kicked the rest down. Shame really, I liked that door but I was torn when I saw the vast area of the corridor I was in. Padding down the hall, I spotted Mr. Whitlock's head from the rail of the stairs. Charging down them I yelled

"Mr. Whitlock, tell me a story, where're-"

I stopped when he turned around, a look of great amusement playing across his face. This I wasn't really paying attention too as my eyes had been drawn to his naked torso which was beyond drool worthy. It didn't help that beads of water were slowly trekking their way to the floor originating from his dripping wet hair. Stupid, sexy vampire was dazzling me again. Luckily for me some random decided to address me, making me look at them instead. I'd have to think of some witty remark when Mr. Whitlock decides to say something about my little moment just then.

"What can I do for you?"

The vamp that addressed me looked like he was about to fall apart. All three men were ancients obviously from the look of their skin and the like.

"Did Jasper tell you who had the contract on your head?"

What an interesting question. Of course I knew it was the three ancient bloodsuckers. What did they take me for? An idiot?

"Am I an idiot messers? What is your business with me?"

Points go to me for not letting my aggression get the better of me. Mr. Whitlock was looking at me, I could feel his eyes. Bloody hell, sudden calm enveloped me. I really hated him manipulating my emotions like that. Trying and failing to keep our conversation controlled.

"Stop it"

I managed to hiss at him, despite the calm flowing through me. Mr. Whitlock just smirked and anger knocked through me. Much better. Turning back to the ancient vamps, I gestured for them to continue on with what they were saying before hand. Which they did, thankfully. They talked of werewolves and a manhunt lead by one of the three bloodsuckers hundreds of years ago. Apparently they had decided to come out of hiding and get their revenge from all those years ago. Personally, I was on the children of the moon's side at this point. The ancient vamps wanted my help to eradicate them for another couple of hundred years.

"That's not my problem. You can deal with it yourself"

Freaking hell. They think that they can put out a contract with a reward for my death and then just come and beg me to help them with a supernatural fight that _they _started how many years ago? Dream on bloodsuckers. Stupid ancients had somehow got it into their heads that they could convince me to help them. Oh my.

"You know of that little problem in Forks?"

"What does Forks have to do with anything"

If they were going to send more vamps in to Forks then I was going to go to Italy and make their home go kaboom. I could imagine what it would be like and what I would use. Fantastic. Beside me, I could hear Mr. Whitlock laughing quietly to himself. I put it down to what I was thinking and the emotions that the thoughts would cause.

"Well. Simply put, those shape shifters there are going to become exhausted eventually and then there'll be nothing left of the little town of Forks when we're done with it. You help us and afterwards, we'll tell them to leave and until then, they're not to touch anybody"

Lovely. They were blackmailing me into dealing with the Children of the Moon. Bastards. Either way I was going to Italy now. From the sounds of it, Kate and the Cullens- excluding the sadistic Mr. Whitlock had just wiped themselves off of the To Do List and the Volturri had gone onto it. I was not going to be the cause of more Quillette children phasing. A pack of fifteen was enough. But perhaps I could make a compromise?

"I'll meet you halfway sire. You take your bloodsucker followers out of the Olympia area now, let me assure you, I'll know and in return I'll go on your werewolf man hunt with no complaints and I want weaponry supplied."

The three bloodsuckers were silent as one put his hands, one hand each on the arm of his fellows. What the hell? Mr. Whitlock shifted beside me.

"So what was that little staring thing earlier?"

Mr. Whitlock whispered in my ear, a hand resting on my shoulder comfortably. Damn it, I wasn't ready for that question, evasion tactics to the rescue Bella.

"Where are we?"

I whispered back to him after moving his hand off of my shoulder. I was counting on the 19th century morals and behaviours when I asked that question.

"We're an hour away from Boston"

Yes. Point to me that my assumptions were right.

"Now are you going to answer my first question?"

And here I thought I'd successfully maneuvered my way out of the dangerous waters. Bloody hell.

"No. I will answer when I come up with a remark sharp enough that you'll never want to relive this conversation."

"I look forward to it ms. Swan"

"Why is it that I believe you?"

There was something about Mr. Whitlock that made me believe him. Vaguely I mused over whether Mr. Whitlock would be able to manipulate emotions to the extent that I would believe whatever he said. Yes. He would.

"Must be my charms"

Turning, I jabbed his chest, as hard as I could. The pain at the very least of doing so stopped me from running my hands down his torso anyway.

"I'll have you know that I can see through your little façade mister. So stop toying with my emotions"

I told him angrily. Mr. Whitlock just smirked at me.

"Tell me where you got your bite marks from then"

"Vampires who thought they had a good sense of humor, they got napalm thrown into their face"

Mr. Whitlock didn't reply, just looked thoughtful as the ancients turned back to us, decision made. One of them was looking at us like a little kid in a toy store. Whatever.

"Yes, we'll agree to your terms but on one condition."

Somehow I dreaded the condition before they were even prepared to speak of it. Nothing good was going to come from it, I know it.

"We want Mr. Whitlock to accompany you."

I stared at them furious and surprised before pulling out my trusty gun and pointing it at the bastard who had gotten me into this.

"No fucking way"  
I yelled at them. Even with such agreeable terms, I wasn't going to spend another day with an egotistical vampire.

"There'll be things that you won't be able to do. You can't even begin to know how fast they are"

Actually, if going off what the wolves at La Push are like they'd be most likely a lot faster. Weighing up pros of cons of going with Mr. Whitlock, I discovered to my disliking that there were more pros than cons. Damn it. Sighing with defeat, I stuck the gun back in its holster.

"Fine."

"You leave to Canada tomorrow, we'll call off our vampires right now"

"Thanks"

I told them sarcastically, turning and heading back up to my temporary lodgings. Once back in there, I shut as much of the door as I could and pulling out a book before throwing myself onto the bed to read it. Reading Jane Austen was one of my most non-violent ways of calming down.

"Bella, Bella wake up"

Someone was shaking me and before I could think, I had a knife out and held to Mr. Whitlock's throat. Lucky thing he was dead because he would be now. Never lean over a half awake Bella Swan. Groaning, I took the knife away and sheathed it slowly before rolling over so I was face down on the pillow, the book falling off my stomach and landing on the floor with a rustle of paper.

"Rule number one mate, never lean over me and shake me to wake me up"

I told Mr. Whitlock, the sentence muffled on account of my face being swallowed up by the pillow. The bed depressed as he sat or lay down next to me.

"Dinner's ready for you when you want it"

Moaning, I turned onto my side so as to look at him, though he was slightly blurred as result of my thick, brown hair blocking my view.

"You got my mobile phone?"

He gestured somewhere as I slipped a few fingers through the curtain of hair and pulled it out of the way and off to one side.

"Where in Canada are we going?"  
Mr. Whitlock told me. At least we'd be in a busy city; I might even be able to get rid of him if I was careful and lucky enough.

"Have you ever fought against werewolves?"

"Of course not. I slay vampires. Though I do wrestle a lot with Jacob, both in human and wolf form"

I added the part about Jake as an afterthought. Then something else occurred to me.

"Do I get silver bullets?"

"What do you mean?"

"Silver bullets to shoot them. You know all those legends about killing werewolves with silver bullets, do I get some to see if it's true?"

Mr. Whitlock just shook his head, muttering ridiculous nothings about legends as he sat up. I followed after him.

"What's so ridiculous about that? Goodness knows Bram Stoker was wrong about vampires, why can't I test it out on werewolves?"

Mr. Whitlock didn't answer me, just headed out of the room, I was close on his heels. We ended up bickering the whole way downstairs. When I saw what was in the living room, I gasped with surprise. Everything I ever wanted to slay vampires was sitting in that room. I felt like a kid in a candy store with unlimited amount of money. Smiling I dived into the one black bag and pulled out an Uzi, two shotguns and a hunting rifle. In the pockets, I found clips for appropriate guns, cleaning materials, holsters…if I didn't know better I'd say I was drooling. The phone rang throughout the whole house and I dived for the one in the living room.

"Hello?"

"Bells its Jake"

"Hello Jacob Black"

I wasn't happy with him and from the silence on his side of the phone, he knew it. Hearing a soft sound, I turned to see Mr. Whitlock, he held up a piece of paper- _I need to go hunt, I'll be back later_ written in elegant script. Excellent, I had the house to myself now.

"So those bloodsuckers went away, we must've scared them"

Jacob sounded triumphant; I was all too willing to pull that down off the trophy wall.

"No Jacob, it's because I made a deal with the ring leaders and part of it was to get rid of the bloodsuckers"

Silence, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder, I started going through the other stuff in the living room. A crate held supplies to make napalm, flamethrower and petrol bombs and a box held clothing, which was wickedly ass cool.

"What deal?"

I told Jake the story in a nutshell. Picking up a round for the rifle, I slide them in and expertly armed the rifle with one hand. It is harder than it looks let me assure you.

"So, you're going to be stuck hunting proper werewolves with a vampire that was paid to kill you and you were paid to kill the vampire?"

"Summed up in one sentence, yes."

Jake whistled and the shrill pitch had me holding the phone away from my ear.

"Sucks to be you Bells"

"Shut your face"

Our banter continued until my stomach protested its emptiness. To which I said my goodbyes and hung up, stalking into the kitchen. A pot of soup sat over the burner, set on low heat. Gratefully, I served myself a huge bowl and sat at the table with the shotgun on the counter. They were my temporary best friends, until I found another, better weapon or said gun was destroyed or lost. After dinner, I reclined on the lounge in the living room, television off, just lying there not knowing what to do with myself. Everything was packed and ready to go for tomorrow, heck I was ready to go to bed but for some reason I felt obliged to stay up until Mr. Whitlock got back. Why this was so I had no idea because the bastard doesn't sleep anyway. I jumped when the door opened and shut quietly. Sitting up, I saw Mr. Whitlock head into the kitchen. Getting up I padded my way after him, grabbing the rifle, I decided to see just how close I could get to him before he realized I was there, I kept my emotions neutral thinking about something that made me content- reading. I was in the kitchen when I decided that was as far as I was going to get and so I cocked the gun.

"Mr. Whitlock, I'm surprised"

I told him gleefully as he suddenly faced me, shock on his face. The rifle was ready to go, not that I would fire it in here. Slowly he put his hands on his head.

"Mr. Whitlock, in answer to your earlier question, I wasn't staring, I was surprised."

Brownie points went to me for not shaking the rifle with my laughter at the look on his face.

"Well, I'm turning in. Good night!"

Smiling, I saluted him with the rifle after turning the safety on and bolted for my room upstairs. Thankfully I made it back to my room. I was all curled up on my bed when Mr. Whitlock came in.

"Do you want me to wake you up tomorrow morning?"

Thank god that was all he wanted, I thought he was coming to kill something, or me so I just didn't answer, pretended I was asleep and he finally left. Not long after that I drifted off.


	5. Chapter Five

_Standard language warning applies._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only the plot._

**Chapter Five**

Noon. I always hated noon. I don't know why. But noon was where I found myself in the car with Mr. Whitlock. He seemed to believe that I didn't know where I was going. Bully for him. As a result I had decided to go the long way. This seemed to rile up the bloodsucker more so than usual. Why? I wonder.

"If you had just taken that turn-"

"Look fang face, I'm the one driving. So shut your face"

Mr. Whitlock was annoying me. Points went to me for not stopping the car, getting out with my newly acquired rifle and blowing it up with a single shot to the gas tank. All the firepower inside the car, combined with the fuel inside the car would deal with Mr. Whitlock perfectly, in fact it was just too perfect. I added it to the list of possible ways to destroy the idiot.

"Fang face?"

Mr. Whitlock seemed honestly amused at my nickname. Damn I wanted it to be an insult. As he yammered on about thinking of more original names to call vampires, I managed to block out his tenor voice by singing all ten minutes of Bolero. For ten minutes it worked anyway. Then the arguments started again, continuing for another five hours. Lucky for me, I came to the exit on the highway when we started talking about shopping and I sped off the ramp before Mr. Whitlock could say anything about my aversion to it. He didn't thankfully, just told me where to go to get to our hotel for the week. Pulling in, hotel wouldn't be an appropriate word. Hunting lodge would do it more justice, inside the foyer; stuffed animal heads adorned the wall. I didn't even want to think what was going to be in the room we had to share.

"You sure this isn't the elaborate part of an abattoir?"

I whispered to Mr. Whitlock as I shoved the two heaviest suitcases into his empty hands. The bastard didn't even flinch at the new weight. Swinging the satchel onto my shoulder, I picked up the paper bag that had a bunch of documents for our kick arse alibi for possessing such weaponry and we went on our way before Mr. Whitlock stopped me.

"How much weaponry do you have in that bag?"

Mr. Whitlock saw fit to enhance 'weaponry' so I just scowled at him while I thought what was in the bag and what was currently strapped to my body. My Firestar was hiding in the small of my back underneath the cream blouse along with three knives, a hunting knife was strapped to my left calf underneath my pants. Two barber's knives were hidden in the lining of my boots; my thick coat hid the two shotguns, the Uzi was wrapped in an assortment of clothing and hidden in one of the suitcases and the grenades were in my handbag. I told Mr. Whitlock the inventory before stalking off towards the entry, Mr. Whitlock quickly catching up to me. Walking through the museum like foyer, I hissed when he pulled me closer to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. That bastard, who'd he take me for?

"What are you doing bloodsucker?"

How I managed to make my anger look like something else is way beyond me. Mr. Whitlock just smiled that irresistible sexy smile of his, unfortunately he had three different smiles; the sexy one, the I'm going to rip you apart one and the I'll smile just because I can one. Mr. Whitlock deemed it necessary to use afore mentioned on me continuously, basically 24/7. That gave me all the more reason to set his sexy ass on fire. Damn it Bella don't let him dazzle you.

"Why, how're you going to explain me asking for a room with…"

Mr. Whitlock started going on some random tangent about abso-fucking-lutely nothing. When he finally did get to the point, I had to agree with him though. Damned if I was going to change my name to 'Whitlock' though.

"Hello, reservation for Jasper Whitlock?"

The lady at the reception desk gave Mr. Whitlock a 'ravish me now' smile before glaring daggers at me. Heh, two could play that game. As Mr. Whitlock talked matters of our stay over with the girl who wanted him in her bed, I gently ran my fingers up into his hair and played with it which surprised me to no end when Mr. Whitlock's hand around my waist came up to caress my face. I wanted to know what Mr. Whitlock used to make his hair so soft. Glancing back at the receptionist, I smirked at her as I grabbed the room key and pulled Mr. Whitlock after me. Once in the elevator did I allow the hysterics to take over.

"That wasn't very nice thing to do Ms. Swan."

My laughing fit had caused me to fall to the floor as the elevator rose slowly.

"Nice doesn't cut it, she was undressing you with her eyes mate"

Mr. Whitlock just remained silent as I remembered the furious and jealous glares she gave me and dissolved into a fresh batch of laughs and tears.

"You are the classic example of one who is turning into a sociopath Ms. Swan"

I think he was trying to stop me laughing. Either way, he failed because I just continued. The elevator dinged and the door slid open. Struggling to stand, I failed and was surprised to be supported by Mr. Whitlock with one hand. Show off.

"I'll have you know Mr. Whitlock that I am not a sociopath."

He helped me inside and allowed me to collapse on the floor; the Firestar was poking into my back very painfully. Struggling, I threw off my jacket and wriggled out of my blouse and then pulled the Firestar out of my back. Instant relief. As much as I loved it, I really needed to find a way to keep it immobile, as it could get very uncomfortable to have at your back.

"How do you know that Ms. Swan?"

Mr. Whitlock called out. He was outside on the balcony. Pulling off my boots and slipping my jacket on over my bra, I stood and padded my way so I was standing next to him.

"Because sociopaths are bitches to set on fire."

Mr. Whitlock laughed softly as a slight but chilling wind picked up. I closed the coat around me to trap the warmth.

"So you're saying that I would be easy to set on fire"

"No. I'm saying that you would have the common decency to put up a fight but know when you were defeated and give up."

"Ah. Yes."

There was something about his tone that made me significantly doubt that. Oh well. I yawned. Bed for me. Yes, it was late. Turning, I went back inside.

"Shot gun the king bed."

It seemed pointless to say it but I did anyway as I bolted and then jumped onto the bed and drifted off almost immediately.

Mr. Whitlock woke me at all hours of the morning to start our hunt. Dressing quickly into a long sleeve, woollen shirt, pants, boots and a jacket, I'd put my gloves on later when we got there, I packed everything we needed into one small backpack before setting off. Mr. Whitlock drove today and I was too sleepy apparently. I couldn't help but scoff when I noticed the sign at the entrance. So, we were tracking werewolves on the Appalachian Trail.

"Mr. Whitlock, did it occur to you that wolves and bears are frequent in this area?"

I couldn't help layering the sarcasm on. Mr. Whitlock ignored me as he searched for something that I couldn't see. Then he beckoned me over and showed me a print. It was interesting, half wolf, half human. Bloody hell, I was never going to hear the end of it now. Egotistical vampires really took a chip out of my shoulder. Then I saw the blood. Unlocking my shotguns from safety after drawing them, I crept into the brush as quietly as I could. There was a muffled; coughing noise, almost like someone or something was stuffing himself or herself silly with food. Taking a deep breath, I aimed.

"Ms. Swan?"

Mr. Whitlock's voice sounded like something on the breeze as he called for me. I ignored it and slowly edged closer to the towards where the blood started to pool. No predatory animal did that with it's prey, it was either a vamp or a werewolf, either way, it was about to die. BAM.

Okay, I lied. But what I saw made me want to puke. A man, don't know if you could call it a man, held a now half dead backpacker with a broken jaw and was slowly eating or was it slurping the poor person alive? Anyway, the contents of the poor person's stomach were slowly being digested. Oh well, let's see how fast this particular abomination was. Safety off and ready to run, the werething turned slowly, blood dripping and slowly trailing down its mouth. Glancing at the creature's hands and feet I saw how the prints Mr. Whitlock found were made possible. Part of the foot had wolfish characteristics and the other part was human. The thing grinned, blood dripping.

"So, you're the brat coming to kill me."

Oh wow, the thing could talk. So, when it comes to dealing with the supernatural, I'm not one to talk, I usually get to straight to the point albeit a bullet, napalm or flaming petrol to the face.

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Word gets around our pack easily"

Figures. The thing was already shitting me up the wall and I didn't even know him. Oh well, not my fault he'd soon have a bullet to his head.

"So, tell me what it feels like to have silver inside of you"

As soon as I said that, I fired the rifle. It wasn't exactly point blank but rifles are powerful, blood splattered all over me. Great, I hope Mr. Whitlock wasn't craving blood because we'd be sitting in a car for a while and I did not want him biting me. Scratch that, he wouldn't bite me he'd proberly have sex with me first before biting me. Urgh that was something I didn't want or need.

"Ow. That hurt."

The werething complained. I laughed, at least one of the legends were true, you could hurt lycanthropes with silver. I hadn't aimed at the heart, just the gut, so I fired again in the heart. Quickly, I reloaded and sent a round through his head. Too fucking easy. Something was up.

"Mr. Whitlock, come here now!"

I said loudly. No need to shout. The sound from the rifle would've attracted his attention to my position anyway. Crunching of twigs and I whirled around ready to fire. Just Mr. Whitlock, looking astounded, too astounded to go into blood lust…yet.

"That was way to easy."

Taking out my shotgun, I fit a silencer to the end and bent over the poor backpacker. Grabbing hold of his hand I started to explain clearly.

"That thing was a werewolf, when it first attacked you, venom was transferred into you by whatever it did to make you immobile. At the next full moon, you would become a werewolf."

Poor guy saw where this was going. We could take him to the hospital and he'd survive only to massacre everyone when he turned or die anyway. Lucky for me, he was quick to make a decision and touched the gun I held in my hand to his heart. Quickly, I put a bullet to the heart and then the brain. I'd done it before, killed the innocent victim. They had told me in-between screams of pain that they'd prefer to be taken care of by me instead of becoming a bloodsucker. It was slowly getting easier but the sleepless nights were increasing with each victim I took care of. Once the poor guy was dead, I slowly and unwillingly messed up the bullet wounds. That was the part I hated the most, getting rid of all evidence that I was there. The need to vomit got slightly more urgent.

"Sociopath much?"

Mr. Whitlock asked as I got up without another look at the guy and holstered the shotgun as I picked up the rifle.

"Don't start with me Jasper Whitlock. Back to business. This first kill was too easy, you're the bloodsucker with supernatural abilities what is freaking happening?"

Mr. Whitlock seemed surprised at my seriousness and gave me the sexy time smile. Which I suppose was warranted, I'd only ever been angry and humorous most of the time. Fuck him I wasn't in the mood for games at the moment I just wanted answers.

"I don't know. But they've split up. I was about a hour's walk away from you when I found tracks of more than eighty werewolves. They split up at that point. Some went on into the forest, some headed down the path that got off the trail."

Oh dear. Not good. It proberly explained why his voice had sounded like the wind when he was calling me. Well if there was hundred running around this area, ninety-nine to go. For some reason, that was cause for some serious comfort. As we were walking down the trail, heading back to the car, I was surprised that Mr. Whitlock hadn't jumped me yet.

"Not thirsty are you Mr. Whitlock?"

He seemed surprised. Well that was new, a vamp looking surprised. But then again I snuck up on his sexy ass so I should be stunned as well.

"That blood on you doesn't smell nice to me."  
Lucky for me, I had long gotten over my aversion to the smell and sight of blood. I would've been a sitting duck if I still had that distaste for blood. At least he wasn't going to jump me thankfully. Once at the car, I got it started and the heater running before proceeding to strip off all of my bloody clothing and boots and hurriedly shoving it inside the huge plastic garbage bag with the rifle and shot guns before jumping into the car. Mr. Whitlock wrapped a blanket around me as I washed the flecks of blood off my face and the little that had gotten on to my hands when I delved in to get the bullets. Driving back to the hotel, all was silent. Beauty.

"You never properly told me how you got those bite marks and that cross mark."

Bloody hell. He didn't like to drop subjects did he? Better than discussing the possibilities that I was morphing into a sociopath by the way I could kill and not bat an eyelid. No, I would break down later on but I didn't tell him that. Instead, I stingily told him the story and that brought us back to the hotel. Next time we went hunting werewolves; I was bringing a spare set of clothes, for me anyway, I had no idea how I was going to get up inside without frost bite and exposing my body from the run. Suddenly I was up in Mr. Whitlock's embrace, bridal style. Through the blanket, I could just feel the coolness radiating from his marble skin.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You're intimidated."

Yep, he was definitely an egotistical vampire. For the first time I wondered if it would turn into a kill or be killed situation, if one of us would have to kill the other to survive. It'd be convenient that I got to him before he got to me, I was definitely going to be sleeping with my Firestar with me from now on.

"Why would I be intimidated Mr. Whitlock?"

"Because Ms. Swan, you've finally met your match and you don't like it."

Not true. I've met plenty of vampires that were my match and what similarities do they all share? The fact that they are now bloody big piles of ashes.

"You'll end up a pile of ashes just like the others who got cocky one day Mr. Whitlock"

"Is that a threat?"

We had reached the foyer and I willingly got out of his arms. Treading through the plush carpet, we kept up our little discussion.

"On the record or off the record?"

"Either."

"Yes, it was a threat"

"No it wasn't"

"Ever heard the phrase 'kill or be killed'?"

We had to tone our voices down unfortunately but I knew it raise itself back up when we got into the elevator and then the room. We both comprised the situation by shutting both of our mouths. Mr. Whitlock just had to go and break the silence by growling possessively almost at some nearby males who were eying me. Makes me wonder why but I don't really give a shit at the moment.

"Would you care to stop revealing yourself to those gentlemen?"

Frowning I looked down to find that I was indeed showing the entire lobby the front of my body. Pulling the blanket closed around me, I headed for the elevator. Once inside, I gave Mr. Whitlock the biggest smug look I had in me. His fists were clenched and he looked like he was about to explode into pieces.

"Jealous much?"

"No"

It was forced out that answer. He so was jealous and he and I both knew it.

"You are, you so are"

Mr. Whitlock looked like he wanted to deny it but would explode if he opened his mouth. Revenge as my dear vampire would soon find out, is sweet and victorious. Putting my face as close to his ear as I could, I whispered.

"You could feel the lust and need radiating off them couldn't you?"

Mr. Whitlock didn't reply instead opting to shut his eyes. That didn't work. Damn. Fab-u-lous idea just occurred. Never in my lifetime would I do this willingly but I don't let people, vamps especially call me a sociopath amongst other names and get away with it. I'd just been biding my time, like I did with everything. The lads at La Push had once conspired and succeeded in throwing me off the cliffs at First Beach for my birthday and 'initiation' of sorts into the 'pack life'. Three days later saw all pack members in a pickle when I herded them into a box in the forest amongst other highly embarrassing events for them. But let's get back to Mr. Whitlock and the present. Lucky me that I had my Firestar on me still otherwise it would never work. Taking Mr. Whitlock's hands in mine, I started with my shoulders and slowly trailed them down my body. Oh, my, god. What I didn't expect though was the trails of fire that followed after his hands and I had to suppress the moan that threatened to escape me. Oh Mr. Whitlock was a very, very jealous man of said men in the lobby from the feel and looks of it. Slowly, I drew the gun and held it in front of his mouth, fallen open from the sensation most likely. Ding. Mr. Whitlock's eyes flew open and he stared down at me holding the gun in his face.

"Fancy that Mr. Whitlock? I got another gun in your face. You need to pay more attention."

I stuck my foot in the gap so the door wouldn't close as we stared each other down. The surprise on his face changed to that of amusement. Amusement? What the hell, I had just proved that he was jealous of those men eyeing me earlier and he was amused?

"You enjoyed that a lot Ms. Swan, too much perhaps."

His husky tone suggested that he knew all too well. I had forgotten he was an empath, he would've seen right through my façade the moment I suppressed that moan. Cover up Bella, think of a cover up.

"That was put on Mr. Whitlock"

"It back fired Ms. Swan."

No, I was not letting him win this one, so I adjusted the placement of that blanket so it wouldn't fall off and took away the gun.

"It didn't backfire Mr. Whitlock, on the contrary, I just found your weakness. You should be careful"

With that, I turned and skipped off towards the room after swiping the key from his back pocket.


	6. Chapter Six

_Standard language warning applies._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and it's characters, only the plot._

**Chapter Six**

After helping that poor guy, I didn't sleep for three nights straight. On the first night I discovered that Mr. Whitlock left. To pass the time I made some napalm out on the balcony one night, the second night I made petrol bombs and when it came to the third night I didn't know what to do with myself. A bath, I decided. Grabbing clothes and toiletries I went into the bathroom and created the ultimate bubble bath. Earphones firmly plugged into my ears I was dancing in the water, sloshing it everywhere when the door opened. In comes Mr. Whitlock who slips on the wetness and lands with a crash, breaking a few tiles as he goes. Sliding to the side of the tub I pull earphones out and start laughing at him.

"Generally, when the door is closed, it means that somebody is inside"

I spotted blood in his hair and frowned. Mr. Whitlock turned to face me and I noticed his eyes were a rich honey brown. Well bully for him, sharply reducing the local animal populace.

"I go hunting at night. Why are you still up?"

Reaching behind me I grabbed a towel and stood up, wrapping it around me quickly before stepping out gingerly and pulling the plug out of the bath, watching the water swirl down the drain with the annoying gurgling noise.

"Have a shower or something"

Grabbing another towel, I dried my hair as best as I could before plugging in the hair dryer. I turned around to find Mr. Whitlock staring at me expectantly. Ah, he wanted me to leave. Stuff him.

"I'm not going to look if you're that concerned."

Seriously, the idiot actually cared about me not seeing him in shirt and pants? He's practically seen me naked and he cares? Turning on the hair dryer, I started blow drying my hair, not bothering trying to get it straight. Finally the shower turned on.

"What time is it o' sleepless one?"

"Four in the morning."

Just as I turned the hair dryer off did I realize that the shower was off. Picking up a towel, I stuck it around the end of the shower curtain, pulling my arm around when Mr. Whitlock took the towel. Just to annoy the bloodsucker, I started brushing my teeth slower than I usually would. All I could smell was the scent of my favorite shampoo throughout the whole bathroom.

"Your determined not to leave aren't you Ms. Swan?"

I turned around to see Mr. Whitlock looking absolutely irresistible again with beads of water clinging to his hair and chest. Mentally slapping myself whilst I smirked as best I could and I nodded before getting back to brushing my teeth.

"Last night whilst I was hunting I found the children of the moon gathered in one spot. They're going to be there for the full moon tonight-"

"And you want to ambush them?"

Mr. Whitlock nodded once and I wriggled with excitement, glad that I had made up all those petrol bombs and the like. Opening the bathroom door, I almost ran out when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see the jealous receptionist and I smiled widely.

"What can I do for you?"

For some reason, she was cranky at me. What did I ever do to her? Oh that's right, I was rubbing the fact that I was with Mr. Whitlock in her face. My bad…not.

"There's a package for you Ms. Swan and a letter for Mr. Whitlock."

She handed the bulky package to me and I recognized Jake's messy writing combined with Alice's on the front. Turning around, I called Mr. Whitlock. Before signing for the package Mr. Whitlock came and stood behind me a hand resting comfortably on my waist even though I was so wanting to shake it off. It was worth fighting the temptation, the look on her face was priceless and I couldn't help but lean into Mr. Whitlock and kiss his free hand gently. The receptionist just glared at me again and handed the letter to Mr. Whitlock before storming off and I collapsed in hysterics…again.

"Leave the poor girl alone Ms. Swan"

"I will if you stop going along with it."

Mr. Whitlock had no reply to that, opting instead to open the letter. Comfortable on the carpeted floor, I opened the package, revealed to contain two boxes of silver bullets from the pack. With a note from Alice saying that Jake and Sam had bugged her about it until she gave in, nice one guys. When I started getting cold, I got up and dressed. We weren't hunting today; I wouldn't need a change of clothes. Emerging from the room, I found Mr. Whitlock dressed and waiting. We quickly packed everything we would need. Funnily enough, the spot where we were heading was just a short walk down the road.

"I want you to get on my back."

Now _that_ wasn't funny.

"What do you mean?"

"It's going to rain soon, we can get there quicker if you get on my back."

Looking and seeing the advancing rain clouds, even I could see the unfortunate logic in that. Readjusting my backpack, I handed the big stuff to Mr. Whitlock to carry before lightly climbing onto his back. I don't think I'd want to see the world whirling past me so I tucked my head into his neck and shut my eyes tightly. After a rush of wind, it finally stopped.

"You can get off now"

"I can't move otherwise I would've been off the second you started slowing down"

I snarled at him. Mr. Whitlock just chuckled as he helped me off of his back and gave me movement in my limbs again. That bastard did it on purpose and he and I both know it. The clearing we were in was an isolated one with lots of trees.

"I could sit up in one of those trees and shoot them down when things start going boom"

I mused as I started unpacking everything. Mr. Whitlock made a sound between a snort and a laugh, brownie points in his favor because I didn't know one was capable of doing that. Serious.

"Mr. Whitlock, you're going to have to put the napalm on them, there's too many for me to do it on my own"

We planned where everything would go and he consented to throw me up in the tree that I was going to sit in tonight so I could strap everything there. Just as I finished tying the last one onto the branch did it then start raining. Time to go and let the rain wash our scent away. Mr. Whitlock was kind enough to stand near the tree I was in so I could slide straight onto his back. As soon as the rushing wind began again I began to freeze. Stuff this, I tugged on Mr. Whitlock's hair and he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"It's bloody freezing."

For some reason, it was so much easier to move this time round.

"You do realize that it's a ten minute walk in the rain?"

Mr. Whitlock sounded like he was doing me a favor by telling me, points were knocked off in Mr. Whitlock's favor for saying that. I ignored him and continued walking on without him. Didn't take long for him to catch up. We ended up going through our attack plan as the rain got heavier and heavier. The road suddenly came out in front of us and I allowed myself to go a bit faster.

"Are you cold now Ms. Swan?"

Mr. Whitlock sounded like the cat had gotten the bird. Bloody hell. Egotistical vamps never got themselves anywhere around me.

"Did I ever tell you that you are completely up yourself?"

"No."

I scowled at Mr. Whitlock before shoving him most ungraciously into a puddle of mud by the side of the road. Oh dear, I might've gotten his clothes dirty now. Deciding that this was more than ever the time to run away, I bolted for the hotel, the drive of which could be seen. Somehow, I managed to make it inside the room before the vampire. In fact, I managed on locking Mr. Whitlock out of the room and when he knocked on the door, I calmly reminded him that if he wanted to get in, he could and I wasn't going to open the door for him. Heading into my room, I got my clothing and started to go in, before changing my mind and unlocking the door for him. Knowing that egotistical vampire, he'd be nursing his wounded man pride and was concocting revenge. I wanted him inside the room and near me. Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer was a favorite cliché saying of mine. Emerging from the bathroom, I found Mr. Whitlock waiting for me, still in his muddy clothing. I couldn't help but snicker at the sight.

"How embarrassing was it when you had to ask for a spare key?"

Mr. Whitlock smiled at me sheepishly, so he hadn't gotten the spare key then which aroused my curiosity. Scratch that thought I really didn't want to know the bare facts of it.

"I'm going to have a shower"

I nodded but then realized and remembered tonight. Tradition calls and I guessed that children of the moon had the capability to rip bloodsuckers to shreds. I should invite Mr. Whitlock.

"Mr. Whitlock it's sort of tradition that before I go out and deal with a vampire and risk my life, I go out and do something I enjoy. You should come if you want too."

Mr. Whitlock looked really surprised that I asked him, sure I treated him like dirt because he was meant to kill me but today, fuck all grudges today because I could die tonight.

"What do you usually do Ms. Swan?"

"Well normally I'd have a dinner with Charlie, that's my dad, Billy, Jake and the pack down at La Push but you don't eat so that's out of the equation…perhaps a movie or take a look around the city?"

Mr. Whitlock gave me a smile I wasn't familiar with. Oh well.

"How about both? And lunch for you?"

I nodded. Decided, I headed into the bedroom to change into something more appropriate, Mr. Whitlock into the bathroom for a shower. I figured black skinny jeans, white blouse with my black jacket, rainbow scarf and black flats was appropriate enough to get me just about anywhere not to fancy. Running the brush through my hair, I grabbed my handbag and met Mr. Whitlock at the door. Damn vampire looked like he could set the hotel on fire wearing only jeans, dress shirt and a black jacket. Damn him to hell.

"Ready Ms. Swan?"  
I nodded. Addressing each other as Mr. Whitlock and Ms. Swan didn't seem appropriate. Sticking out my hand for him to shake, he took it and shook it.

"I'm Bella."

"Jasper"

We left and I called shotgun to drive the car in the foyer. I drove around until we came to the first movie theatre. Parking, I couldn't help but bounce with excitement as we stood deciding what movie to see. Horror was out on the account that it was grossly misleading and ridiculous Mr. Whit- no, Jasper and I were in agreed with that view and a comedy was eventually chosen. Buying popcorn and drink at the tuck shop I couldn't help but ask.

"What's the emotion that you love to feel from someone?"

Finding our seats, we sat down and Jasper answered my question after much thought.

"You'll find this really cliché but I'd have to say the love that someone has for another"

I nodded fully understanding even though Jasper didn't seem to want to further elaborate. I was spared answering because the movie started. As the movie progressed on, a pillow of calm slowly enveloped me and with a sigh I leant on Jasper, my head resting on his cool, sculptured shoulder Jasper shifted out of habit than necessity it seems and slowly, I got colder and colder until I shivered involuntarily. Jasper wrapped me in his coat and I was almost overwhelmed with his scent and…

"Bella? Bella wake up"

Somebody was shaking me and calling me softly. Jerking upright I realized that I had fallen asleep. Damn, I had wanted to see the movie and now I had missed it. I felt bad for falling asleep like I did.

"I'm sorry"

So, I must've been more sleep deprived than I had thought. Oh well, I stood and stretched, cracking my back and fingers.

"You needed it, it's fine"

Jasper decided that it was lunchtime for me and I soon found myself in a café seated nearby a roaring, open fire. Good thing because I realized how hungry I was when I smelt the food inside. After ordering food for me, we started up a verbal, yet violent game of 20 Questions, asking the most extreme questions that we could each think of. But it was through that that I realized that we had much in common.

"Last question for you Bella"

Jasper told me happily. I thought hard and came up with one, though a very touchy feely question.

"This might be a bit touchy for you so I don't mind if you don't want to answer it…"  
Jasper looked puzzled but gestured for me to ask. Licking my lips nervously, I took a deep breath and leaned closer to make sure nobody overheard.

"Given the choice, would you have preferred to die in the 19th century instead of being turned into a vampire involuntarily?"

As soon as it was out of my mouth, I instantly regretted it. To which began a barrage of apologies.

"Forget I said it Jasper, I'm sorry and-"

"Bella, it's fine. I don't really mind, you surprised me that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Jasper nodded before continuing on.

"If you had asked me that a few months ago, I would've said yes. But now, I'd definitely say no."

So, it is a definite no. Interesting. I wonder what changed his mind.

"Thank you, your turn, it's your last question."

Food decided to come so I ate whilst Jasper thought.

"You talked much about Charlie can I ask about your mother?"

I stopped eating and put my form down. Jasper must've felt my hesitation because he dismissed the question but I stopped him with my hand.

"Renee, my mom. After Charlie and Renee divorced, she raised me. One day she met Phil and quickly became infatuated. Long story short, they married."

I couldn't help but laugh bitterly at this point.

"One day after I had turned sixteen, I came home to find mom on the floor, Phil over her, sucking her life away from her. Blood dripping from his mouth he smirked at me…I've been with Charlie ever since."

I hadn't realized that my hands were shaking until Jasper put his on mine and I felt strangely better. Then there was a fork in front of my face.

"Eat this and tell me what it's like, it smells absolutely divine."

I opened my mouth obediently and when the desert touched my tongue I almost melted no wonder he wanted me to eat it, it must've been hell to smell it.

"Heaven?"

Words couldn't describe it and I just nodded once. Jasper smirked at me.

"You just had to do it didn't you?"

I scolded him playfully. Jasper somehow managed to look all innocent and guilty at the same time. As I put money for lunch down and stood up.

"It was worth it though, the look on your face was priceless"

I didn't bother replying and Jasper pulled me into a one armed hug as we walked down the street together, heading for a park we had seen earlier.

"Thanks for telling me about your mom"

I nodded once. We found a bench, which overlooked the water and watched the sunset together, resuming 20 Questions. When it was too cold for me to stay out much longer, we decided to head back and Jasper called shotgun on the car. That bastard.

"I had fun today, I'm glad you came"

I told Jasper. Jasper just smiled at me and tousled my hair, making it fall into my face. Huffing it out of the way, I glared at him and he just laughed at me. Not getting his train of thought

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean Bella."

He looked so goddamned sexy when he said that. Fuck him...I slapped myself mentally again and the sexiness and the 'ravish me now' hotness didn't vamoosh. Where was my gun when I needed it? Jasper apparently had something else to say.

"I _know_ your weakness now."

Damn Jasper Whitlock Hale and his sexiness to hell.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Language warning applies._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, just the plot._

**Chapter Seven**

Night time- 24:30. I was seated rather uncomfortably in the fork of two branches, hidden from the ground but spectacular view of the clearing, which also meant that if you looked down you'd have a spectacular view of me but I was fine, as far as I knew lycanthropes didn't fly. Jasper was out there somewhere. Shifting slightly, the cuff of the jacket I wore snagged on a stray branch that I had missed and I fought the urge to let out a string of curses that would make Jake proud. All because of what had happened a few hours earlier…

_Emerging from the bathroom, I resembled a slightly more insane version of Lara Croft on the account of the amount of weaponry on my body. Two shotguns sat in the holsters attached to my hips, the Firestar on my back another shotgun was resting comfortably in a shoulder holster and that was just the guns. Barber knives were concealed in my boots, silvers knives were strapped to my arms and there was a butterfly knife hidden behind the Firestar and I think there was something hidden in my bun as well but I can't remember…_

"_Bella, I want you to put my clothes on"_

_I raised an eyebrow questioningly and Jasper cared to further elaborate._

"_You have a very unique and irresistible scent"_

_Oh yeah, that sure explained everything, so I was a piece of food now eh? My eyebrow stayed raised and Jasper looked like that explained everything, which it didn't. News flash._

"_They'll know where you are the moment they enter the clearing. But if you wear my clothes and let me carry you there, it'll confuse the scent."_

_There was absolutely no freaking logic in that because if a wind sprung up they'd smell me anyway._

_I told him this but he remained steadfast on this. Bastard. Furious, I started taking everything I had so meticulously placed on my body and threw them at Jasper as fast as I could. He dropped the butterfly knife. Excellent. Revenge plan in motion, I untied the back of my top and pulled it off, tossing it on the table. Lucky me that Jasper still had yet to put his jacket on. Approaching Jasper I hooked my fingers underneath his shirt and pulled it up making sure to run my hands up his torso and thinking the most lustful and audacious thoughts possible. I was pleased to find that weird fire returned when Jasper had hugged me, I felt its embers. Shirt now off, I quickly pulled it on before going for the buckle on his pants, that is, before Jasper stopped me._

"_What are you doing?"_

_He half snarled half moaned to me. Yes! I looked at him with the most innocent expression I was capable of which was saying something._

"_You told me to wear your clothes, that's what I'm doing"_

_I went to attack the buckle again but was stopped._

"_I didn't mean that literally"_

_Didn't stop me unbuckling the buckle quickly._

"_You loved it. Remember, I know your weakness"_

"_My weakness as you put it, is not what you think it is"_

_Jasper still held my hands in his as I stared him down but his eyes held something that I couldn't place. Suddenly he was holding a pair of pants, jacket and a beanie. I blinked once before snatching them and pulling them on rolling the cuffs up and strapping everything back onto my body in the same positions, which just made me even more pissed off…_

Yes, I think my revenge was quite effective. Fixing the jacket I froze when I heard movement before quickly aiming the rifle down into the clearing. Holy fuck. More than 150 and that was an estimation lycanthropes entered the clearing. Grinning, I readied to fire, my finger itching to twitch on the trigger. As one, the lycanthropes began to howl and I glanced up into the sky to see the full moon shining down onto us. Sickened, I watched as their limbs audibly and visually lengthened and their skin peeled away slowly some ripping it away, revealing patches of fur and their completed morphed bodies and on one, it looked like it was turning itself inside out. Disgusting. Fun started when flames started flying everywhere. All werewolves ran in a pack and I picked off the stragglers I wobbled with the tree when tremors flew up it. Crap they knew where I was. I rocked and more tremors finally knocked me from the tree. Shit, there goes the rifle was all I thought as I fell out of the tree. Lucky for me, I landed on a pile of pine needles but I would still be feeling the bruises tomorrow. A werething spotted me and snarling went for my neck. BAM. Now the werething was no more. This however was in vain as another lunged for me, where the fuck was Jasper?

"Jasper, a little help would be fucking appreciated"  
I yelled out and before I knew it, I was flying through the air.

On foot, I charged at the lycanthropes, bullets going through either the head or through the heart, severing the spinal cord. Until one the size of Emmett snatched the gun and ripped it apart in front of me. I shoved a silver plated machete up underneath his rib cage and through the heart. Falling to the ground, dead, I picked up the bullets that had spilled from the chamber when he'd ripped it apart before going for the next one. Every now and then I saw flashes of Jasper and he threw me some petrol bombs occasionally. That bastard, I wanted to use fire. It was sort of turning into clockwork, aim and fire, piercing either the brain or the heart and severing spinal chord. All of a sudden they were gone, leaving me alone in the middle of the clearing, blood dripping everywhere. Eerie and unnatural, where was Jasper? I had to force the panic down when it came to getting rid of vampires I was usually the one that was in control of the situation but here, I wasn't. Taking deep breaths I forced myself to calm down. Panic attracted predators. Somewhere behind me, I twig snapped. I ignored it as I focused on all of my senses, which sharpened my focus on things considerably. The wind rustled itself through the trees, cool against the wet blood but I didn't shiver. The wind brought with it the metallic scent of blood and burnt wood. Around me, spots of flame were bright and contrasting against the darkness. It would be pretty if the situation weren't so dire. Something moved through the brush to my right or was it the wind? Something lunged at me and I whirled around and fired at it. I felt the pain before I hit the base of the tree trunk with a large crack but I didn't cry out, crying out never gets you anywhere when you're against the supernatural, against a human you stand the chance of them stopping but a supernatural? Don't even let it cross your mind. So my response to this bastard, who's heart I had missed by a fraction, not bad seeing as I was flying through the air. So I have a dead lycanthrope on my body as more of those things are charging towards me.

"Jasper get your bloody -!"  
I screamed but was cut off by a clawed hand shoved across my face. Great. Choking on the putrid smell coming from the paw, I kicked it before impaling a knife in it's chest. Now this was all in vain as when I stood to run to a spot where I had more of a chance to survive did I get smashed to the ground with such force I swear I heard something crack. I replied with a broad cut to the lycanthropes stomach followed by a bullet to the head. By now, most of the werethings had chickened out of the brawl and run away like the pansies they are. Hah. Shooting one more down, someone tapped me on the shoulder, gun leveled I whirled around to get a face full of dirt in my eyes. Screaming in pain, I fired haphazardly five times in rapid succession I felt someone pick me up and throw me effortlessly across the clearing, landing with a dull thud.

My body either didn't want to move or couldn't move after the multiple beatings it had taken. Somewhere I could hear water running and I ached to go into that. But to do that, Bella needs to open her eyes, stand and walk to the source of running water. Painfully, I opened my eyes, my view still fuzzy from the abundance of sludge in my eyes. Just managing to get to my feet, I shuffled towards the sound, using the wall as support, my body screaming in protest at the movement. The sound of water was on the other side of a white piece of wood, I pushed at it and it swung away. Sweet, only to find that someone with a really built body was in there. Bloody hell, all I wanted was to get clean and go to bed.

"Bella are you with us?"

I didn't answer because I was to busy collapsing next to a see through wall. The guy just grinned at me before helping me up from the floor, which I had fallen too.

"Is it alright if I clean you up?"

I had no choice even if I didn't want too; I doubt that my arms would allow me to even take my clothes off and then stand upright in the shower. Grunting a yes, the man started to delicately peel off the clothing only getting me to move when absolute necessary. To his credit he left me in my underwear before carrying me around to the other side of the glass wall and setting me on a stool, the hot spray beating onto my back gently, it felt so good I sighed with satisfaction. After a few minutes hands were suddenly washing my hair, massaging my head gently. After the man had rinsed it, I felt a cool cloth on my face cleaning the grime away from my eyes and immediately I could see the vampire clearer, towel wrapped around his lower body… Jasper! In a move that made my limbs howl from sudden movement, I hugged his middle section as tight as I could.

"Welcome back Bella"

Jasper moved clumps of wet hair from my face as I started crying, a delayed reaction the sludge that was in my eyes. Slowly Jasper washed my upper body and then my hurting legs and feet, it felt so nice that I moaned at the sensation. Then the water was off. Yes, next step was bed. Jasper wrapped me up in a towel and I managed to somehow get off the bra and underwear with out killing my limbs. Sitting me on the counter, Jasper helped me into a pair of button up bedclothes that smelled of heaven, which meant they were Jasper's.

"You have pajamas and you don't sleep?"

Though I was exhausted and my voice was slurred, Jasper still laughed. That bastard.

"You couldn't resist could you?"

He left the bathroom. I wanted bed now, sliding off, I griped onto everything that was attached to the wall and managed to stumble my way out of the bathroom. Now, where was my bed? Fuck. I think I proberly broke something; my wrist was hurting now, what was that on the floor? On the floor, I couldn't be bothered trying to get up, it was way to painful. Closing my eyes, listening and feeling every dissenting limb and muscle in my body would be a safe thing to do.

"Come on Bella, bed time"

Jasper picked me up and tucked my head in the crook of his arm, my bruised cheek resting on his chest, oh my god, built in ice pack; I moved my hurt wrist and placed it against his sternum. Ah.

"You are the best ice pack I have ever encountered"

I murmured. Jasper just chuckled.

Jasper climbed into the bed, still holding me and after wrapping a blanket around me, curled up next to me, the portable, man sized ice pack. I opened my eyes to look into his.

"_Why didn't you leave me there to die?"_

_I wondered this because if it was reversed, Jasper was the hurt one and I was the unhurt one, I would've left him there to die._

"_You would've done the same if I was me."_

_Jasper seemed set on believing that I would. But bottom line, I wouldn't it was a matter of survival; my life was above anything else that I might want or need. Simple._

"_No. I don't think I would. If it was a matter of survival I would've left you there in the clearing if our roles were reversed."_

_For some reason, I felt really guilty for knowing that I would do that. Like when dealing with a vampire who attacks me for no reason at all. Kill first and ask questions later. Jasper just shook his head in reply. _

"_A life for a life"_

_I told him. Jasper looked confused._

"_You saved my life, I'll save yours."_

_Ah, he finally got it, I was half asleep yet I still understood the meaning of my words. But from the looks of it, he didn't believe me. So I did the one thing that I believed would make him believe. Slowly, I pressed my lips to his, warm met cold as the fire spread from that single point, making me hotter inside. My hands ran themselves down his chiselled chest when he deepened the kiss. God, vampires really do everything better. Damn them, but it just felt so good. My hands tangled themselves in his hair pulling him closer to me, I felt fangs graze my skin and I gasped with the sensation it created before moaning, Jasper's head whips up to mine, looking worried. In response, I kissed where his main artery would be; Jasper was working his way down my body, his lips on one of my bite mark scares. His touch felt oddly hot against the skin that was always a few degrees colder. Looking closer at his skin, I saw multiple, overlapping bite marks. Who gives a damn? It just made me want him so much more. Wanting to be closer to him, I squirmed out of the blanket, my limbs were no longer screaming with pain. My leg wrapped itself around Jasper's hip pulling him closer to me…_

"Bella?"

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you reckon eh? Reality or in her psyche? I'll do what everybody else says and write "Review and you'll find out", lulz.Hope you enjoyed._


	8. Chapter Eight

_Language warning applies._

_Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters aren't mine, the plot is._

**Chapter Eight**

Ow. One word explained everything as I slowly opened my gluey eyes. Sitting up in the bed, at least it didn't hurt to move like it had before. Yawning, I crawled out of bed and limped into I guess what could be termed the lounge area of the room.

"Afternoon"

Jasper smiled at me and I smiled back hesitantly.

"Okay, relay everything back to me of what happened after the fight with were-doggies?"

I asked pressing my hand to my face, in actual fact; I wanted to know if it was a dream or if I had actually made out with Jasper. If it was a dream then it was the best one I had had in a while. Groaning, I sat down at the lounge, hair falling everywhere.

"Right, you were knocked unconscious after being thrown across the clearing, so after massacring a few werewolves when they went for you, I picked you up and came back here-"

"Great to know you care about me"  
I mumbled, not being able to resist adding my two cents worth.

"So, we came back and I left you on the floor while I went to get everything ready to shower you and myself. You regained consciousness and came into the bathroom on your on accord. We showered and then you decided to go find the bed on your own and tripped over your own rifle and I found you on the floor face down. I picked you up and took you into bed. You called me your 'man size icepack', then we talked… then you fell asleep."

Oh god, he didn't say anything about it. But he omitted certain details, I heard that little pause, that bastard, how am I going to get him to admit it? Oh well. Change in subject now.

"My cheek and wrist feels way better now"

I attempted to change the subject but like most of the time, failed miserably.

"Want to explain what's up?"

Jasper asked me gently. Damn him, I kept forgetting that he knew every single feeling that I was experiencing. I shook my head and moaned when a headache sprung up. Dehydrated, needed water.

"Let's just say your emotions were haywire last night, they're like it again"

I looked at Jasper curiously, his face was oddly blank it was never like that. He was hiding something from me and I was determined to find out what it was, oh yes, I think I did have a make out session with him. Damn vampires, they really do things better.

"What time do we have to check out?"

Glancing outside, I guessed it'd have to be around nine in the morning but it could be later if it was cloudy. Yawning, I stretched, assessing damage to the body. Wasn't as bad as I thought but I wouldn't be anything to flashy for at least a few days.

"It's twelve in the afternoon. You know that girl at the front desk? She said that it'd be fine if we checked out at twelve thirty."

I smirked at him before standing, wincing only once. Score.

"I double dare you to ask her for her phone number."

This challenge I couldn't resist because I was planning on watching how it panned out in the foyer if Jasper accepted, which he eventually would to escape my wraith of teasing. Standing, I went to head for the room to get dressed it'd take me a good half an hour with stiff limbs. I was too busy pulling my hair up and out of the way that I bumped into Jasper.

"And what will you do if I do it?"

There was a level of intensity in his voice that I didn't recognize, it also seemed like it held a double meaning. Fuck it; I was too tired for mind games.

"I'll let you drive."  
There. That seemed acceptable enough. Jasper smiled at me, the 'I'm going to smile just because I can' one. Bloody hell.

"No way."

He was declining driving? He was conniving and scheming something. Two can play that game but I had no idea what he was planning so I had to try and stay one step ahead of him.

"I'll tell you what was up last night"

I was hoping to somebody that he would think I was bluffing and call it off.

"Liar."

Yes! He fell for it which means something did happen. I sighed, my cheek was throbbing again, I put my face on his chest and the effect on my cheek was immediate. Ah, numb bliss.

"Okay, I'll comply to whatever it is you want"

There. But it also meant that whatever he had up his sleeve could kill me. Oh well, I was in deep shit now anyway, what difference does it make?

"Can I put rain checks on it?"

Oh I see where this is going. He'll proberly use this when I'm forced to kill him or something similar against my wishes.

"Yeah. I'll allow that"

We shook hands to seal the deal and I went to get dressed and after much cussing from the pain, got on a long sleeved, knee length dress that had a floral pattern that I actually liked on it. Points went to Emily because she bought it after a vampire had broken nearly all of my ribs and I couldn't wear a bra. It finally came in handy. Packing my bag, I lugged it painfully out of the room to find Jasper seated on the floor, trying to pack all the weaponry into the two small bags. Hah. Smirking, I took the gun from his hand and expertly pulled it apart before dropping all the pieces into one bag and proceeded to show Jasper how to pull a gun apart. I put the Firestar into my handbag. Okay, crap place to put it because I would be dead by the time I shoveled through my bag to get to it oh well.

"You're not piling knives on guns on you?"

Jasper actually seemed surprised. I rolled my eyes at him and ignored him. Unfortunately for me, he kept teasing me about it until I apparently 'threw' the machete at him. I maintain that it slipped out of my hand when I was twirling it around. Storming down to the foyer, I took a seat that allowed me to watch the front desk without making it seem obvious. Digging out my book, I opened a page and started reading, glancing up at the front desk. I closed it and grinned when I saw Jasper talking to the girl at the desk. The mobile phone decided to ring while I was laughing. Damn.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Swan?"

Click. I refused to talk to the Italian bloodsucker. Okay, so forcing Jasper and I to work together was, in my eyes a good thing but I still wasn't willing to talk.

"Bella, you owe me."

I jumped. When had Jasper gotten over here? He handed me a piece of a paper with a name, address and phone number.

"What'd you say?"

Jasper refused to tell me. I threatened that I'd find out eventually but he just gave me one of those sexy smiles of his. I just stood up and stormed out of the hotel, Jasper laughing quietly behind me. Once in the car, I got myself comfortable in the front seat, using a mixture of my coats and Jasper's as pillow and blanket. Closing my eyes it was hard to stop myself drifting off.

"Wake me up will you when you stop for petrol?"

Jasper agreed and I finally nestled down to sleep.

I jerked awake when the car ran over something with a small bump. Leaning over, I checked the petrol meter. That bastard didn't wake me up, it was half empty when we left, now it was full.

"You didn't wake me up"

I accused. Jasper just smirked at me before pointing at the bag, which sat on the dash. Food! I dove into the bag and started eating.

"Actually I didn't want to wake you up, you are quite entertaining when you sleep."  
Oh crap. I knew I slept talked but what did I say? Embarrassing. Ironic though that anybody can mention my sleep talking and I won't bat an eyelid when they go into finer details but Jasper happens to touch on it and I get embarrassed. This sucks, major.

"You never told me about Jake, only mentioned him."

"Jacob is my best La Push friend. Lives with Charlie and Billy is his dad"

Jealously was radiating off of Jasper. I so win.

"Yeah, Jacob and I basically grew up together it's pretty cool."

Patently, I wondered what else I could do for payback. Jasper had decided that it's pick on Bella day because he kept pulling up everything I was saying.

"What did Edward do to you? You were going on about him singing 'Barbie Girl' in a mini dress as revenge for something."

Hah. My imagination greatly amused me at times. I could actually see it happening, but me nuking Edward Cullen's ass sounded more appealing. I told him what Edward had done when the coven had happily entered my house.

"So you're going to get your revenge by making him sing 'Barbie Girl'?"

"No, I'm going to set his ass on fire if he tries it again."

Jasper continued to tease me and when I needed the ladies room, I dragged the wait out for him, sitting down for coffee with Angela, who was nice enough to rebind the bandage on my arm after it had come undone. I hadn't seen her since she had left Forks at the end of my first year at the small high school, the coffee was a result of wanting to catch up.

"There is a man waiting for you Bella."

Angela told me, I just turned around, waved at Jasper and smirked before turning back around.

"We're business partners. He annoys the crap out of me, I annoy the crap out of him"

Angela just laughed, patting my hand.

"Still the same Bella not taking crap from nobody."

Finally, I had to grudgingly admit that it was time for me to go. We exchanged phone numbers and addresses and we both promised to speak as much as we can, given our chosen career paths. Jasper was somewhere. I wonder what he would say if I drove off. Nah, I'm not that mean…okay I am. I only waited for a few minutes when Jasper got into the car. I smiled at him innocently.

"I didn't realize I took so long"

"Define 'I'll be back in five' as one and a half hours as long"

Jasper told me as he put the car into gear and sped off as I smiled widely.

"You were begging for it Mr. Whitlock"

I told him, my voice heavily accented. Jasper was trying not to smile and I could see it.

"Stop trying to make yourself not smile, I've already seen it"

"I was never trying not to smile"

"Liar"

Jasper tousled my hair affectionately as I pulled my shoes off and chucked them in the back seat ever so casually.

"What am I going to do with you Ms. Swan?"

There was the underlying urge for me to touch his body again even just kiss him or the need to feel Jasper's hand on my body. Preferably both.

"No, I'm not going to do that"

Jasper muttered this so softly that I almost didn't catch it and the tone he used indicated that he wanted it. I frowned. What the hell did he mean by that?

"Excuse me?"

Jasper didn't answer. I was furious. He cannot say something like that and not explain it. Okay he can but he can't say shit like that to me with that tone.

"Jasper Whitlock what did you just say?"

"I never said anything"

He was determined not to say anything. Bloody hell. If he could do it, so could I. The rest of the trip was spent in quiet. I refused to let myself fall asleep even though I was begging to myself to let me cave in. determination prevails! Pulling on my shoes, I got out, grabbed my stuff and headed for the front desk. Ah, another over joyous concierge. I smiled at them casually before embarking on my quest to escape their paid joy.

"Hello, I'm not to sure if there's a reservation under the name of Whitlock."

Better ask to be sure. The concierge typed the name in and came up with the room. I turned when I felt Jasper behind me.

"I really need to go and get something to eat"

I nodded slowly as I took a glance at his eyes and sure enough, they were pitch black. Oh dear, no wonder he was being such a sour puss. The concierge overheard us and told us the abundance of restaurants nearby. I just smiled at him pitifully.

"Here are your key cards and enjoy your stay here"

I thanked them and grabbed the card. While we were waiting for the elevator, I dropped my bags and glared up at Jasper.

"Just because you're a-needing to eat doesn't give you leeway to be a sour kitty about it"

I snarled at him angrily Jasper looked just as angry. Fine.

"Heck why didn't you go whilst I was sleeping last night Mr. Whitlock?"

I asked him irately. The elevator pinged and we moved into the car to continue our squall as we moved upwards.

"I was making sure you were still alive"

That hesitation was there again. Why the hell didn't he just talk about it?

"If I recall correctly, you have to wake up a person every hour. More than enough for you to zip out and suck some blood"

Lucky we had the elevator car to ourselves the whole way, it continued until we had to stop so we could get out and even then it went on in whispers down the corridor.

"Can't you just except that I didn't hunt to keep an eye on you?"

"I can't, you're hiding something mister and you know that I know it"

Somehow, I had managed to open the door whilst yelling at Jasper. Points for me. Jasper barged past me, carrying everything in his hands. Show off.

"Well it's just like you said Bella, I should've left you there to die because that's what you would've done if our rolls were reversed."

Ouch, blow to the gut. At least we were getting somewhere.

"Yeah, well do you remember the part where I said 'a life for a life'?"

Jasper ignored me so I walked right up behind him.

"Yes, I do remember that part and I also remember the part where I did this"

Before he could say anything, I pulled him closer and kissed him.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Language warning applies._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, only the plot._

**Chapter Nine**

I was on fire and it was the most wonderful feeling ever. As much as I wanted to stay where I was which involved myself being basically plastered to Jasper's marble sculptured body, hands tangled in my hair as he kissed down my neck making me shiver at the feel of it, I had a point to make so I reluctantly pulled away to smirk at Jasper who was leaning back toward me.

"So, I believe you had to go for a feed?"

Jasper looked at me like I was an alien. Hah. Amazing what one thing could do to a person. Chuckling, I took his arm and shoved him out of the room. Once he was gone. I turned around once. What to do, what to do? Going over to the desk, I sat down and shuffled through the leaflets that had attractions in the city. Hmm. Decided, I pulled my shoes on, grabbed my hand bang and trotted downstairs. At the front desk, I asked where the nearest information center was. After being pointed in the right direction I finally found it and headed inside. After looking around, I gathered an idea on the hunting conditions of animals native to the area. Heck there was even a person at a desk for information about it. Excellent. Heading over to them, I smiled and sat down.

"What can I do for you today?"

Oh my god. The dude sounded and looked like a lumberjack.

"Just wanted to get an update on everything to hunt in the area"

There, summed everything up in one go. Of course, I wanted clues of sadistic lycanthropes but I wasn't saying that. The lumberjack just gaped at me. Bloody hell, I pulled out my hunting license, my alibi for stalking through a forest with weapons on me. Surprisingly, it worked like a charm. Handing the license, the lumberjack studied the license before handing it back to me and launching into a big speech about everything going on.

"But you're not going out hunting in this area are you?"

"Well, that is why I'm here you know."

This guy was seriously annoying me. But then again everyone who took a look at me that knew of my job as a vamp slayer wouldn't expect that of me.

"You're hunting by yourself?"

"That's right"

I lied perfectly without batting an eyelid. Every time it was getting easier to lie, unless I was around Jasper in which it all blew up in my face. I hated that.

"Well, if you're by yourself I advise you not to go hunting in this area"

Excellent, we were getting somewhere. I think I had hit jackpot.

"Why is that?"

"There have been some interesting changes, I guess you could call them that. Two days ago, just about all of the prey left the area, so the predators have left to follow them. We think there's something out there."

Done deal. There were lycanthropes out there and they were mine now. I had a score to settle with them even though Jasper just about massacred the bastard that threw me across the clearing.

"When and where did this happen?"

The lumberjack scratched his head, lucky for me he wasn't suspicious. He told me and it tied in with the full moon. Interesting.

"You got a map of the area?"

"You think that it's a genuine threat?"

The lumberjack seemed impressed that I actually was acquainted with that sort of shit. Hah. Of course, if he saw what I really did he would proberly wouldn't have bothered and run away screaming 'bloody murderer'.

"Of course."

The lumberjack gave me details and I stood.

"Let us know if you find anything, we'd really appreciate it"

I nodded and promised to come back here if I found anything. Walking down the street, I stopped inside a café for a bite to eat. Waiting for my Latté and slice of Pecan Pie, I pulled out my mobile and dialed the number for Charlie's office at the police station back in Forks.

"Bella?"

Must have had caller ID on.

"Hey dad. Calling to check up on you"

Charlie chuckled on his end of the phone. I smiled at the waiter when he served my order in thanks.

"I'm fine Bells, how're you doing? Still getting that vampire?"

"No."

"No? Where are you Isabella Swan?"

Trust Charlie to go all fatherly on me. I always told him it wasn't one of his strong points. Charlie would deny it and then agree.

"Well, I'm sort of working with the man I was supposed to deal with"

There was no other way to put it. Charlie took the news well surprisingly.

"Dad, you cannot tell Jake or Billy. They'd freak."

Charlie sighed on his end of the phone and I took the opportunity to eat and drink most of my little meal. Score.

"I know Bells. I won't, until you tell them."

"Which you and I both know I'll keep a secret as long as possible"

Charlie chuckled again.

"Yes. Is he nice to you?"

"Well, he saved my life. He didn't have to but he did dad and I told him that"

Of course, I conveniently left out the more intimate parts of that conversation. Charlie was silent for a few beats. This particular conversation gave me a touch of de ja vu, it was similar to the one that I had with Charlie when I told him that I had decided to hunt down vampires for a living after he found out that the pile of ashes that had been sitting in the kitchen was Phil.

"You know I'm out of my depth with the supernatural stuff Bells so be careful"

Times like these that I really loved having Charlie as my father.

"Dad, when I get home, I was thinking of going to see mom, you should come"

Truth was, I hadn't been to mom's grave in awhile because it was in Phoenix and I hated going there for obvious reasons.

"Bella, I'd love to come"

There was a series of low pitch beeps over the phone. Charlie grumbled about the interruption and how his daughter was better to talk to than work. I laughed and told him he should answer the call.

"I'll talk to you later Bells, be careful."

"Love you dad"

"Love you too Bella"

I hung up and couldn't help smiling. Over the years, our aversion to talking about feelings slowly subsided, we could say we loved each other now without getting all embarrassed about it. Funny how when you choose a lifestyle that involves risking your life you either change for the worst or the better. After paying for my food, I wandered around town, coming to rest in a park to watch the sunset and the initiation of twilight, my favorite time of the day. I was so lost in my own world that I almost jumped when two hands were roughly put on my shoulders. In the darkness, I pulled my purse open and slid my Firestar out, concealing it under my leg, hand firmly gripping it

"Why hello my pretty lady"

The man's voice raised gooseflesh. Great, he was either going to kidnap me or rape me. Excellent, what a way to end such a _lovely_ day.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay for a chat, I have to be somewhere soon."

I stood and was slammed forcibly back into my seat. I winced. Limbs screaming and the aches still in my body returning for another assault on my body. Now it was personal. 'Let us warn the idiot first Bella, don't get carried away and then you can't charge him with assault…' Great. Since when did I have a inner monologue running in my head? Oh well.

"Had a rough night last night and you forcing me to sit back down didn't exactly help. I'm not happy mister"

My warning was clear from my tone of voice. The man hadn't listened and was straddling me now, slowly pulling my dress up. Bloody hell.

"You know, there was once this man who thought he'd rape me before he killed me, job hazard you know, you want to know what happened?"

my tone again was warning him, back off or you get hurt. Instead, he decided to bite my neck. Fuck, only Jasper could do that. Anger bubbled within me and I let it overwhelm me.

"Tell me darling"

Nobody called me darling except for Jake when he was joking around. In one fluid movement my concealed butterfly knife that had been hiding on my wrist had slashed across his face as I kicked him away from me. I was soon standing over him, pointing the Firestar down at him. I smiled down at my would be rapist.

"Exactly where you are now was his position but he was in a bit more of a pickle"

The guy didn't look so flashy and confident now. Hah. Squeal of police sirens. Damn. One of the uniforms ordered me to put the gun down. I told him to get stuffed, I'd only do it when the man underneath me was cuffed up.

"Besides, the gun's on safety"

Further to emphasize my point, attempted to fire. But couldn't. the uniform saw the truth in my words and obliged. After examining the large slash on the man's face, he turned to me.

"What did you do to him?"

"Self defense sir, he was about to rape me"

The man tried to get out of it by furiously denying, he could hardly talk without inflicting pain on himself. Good job Bella.

"You're both going to have to come down to the station with me."

I complied, I was happy too. Which also meant surrendering my Firestar and the butterfly knife. Oh well. I emptied the chamber and showed it to the officer before handing both clip and gun to him. He was surprised by my submission that he didn't bother cuffing me. Once at the station, I demanded my one phone call. Dialing the number for the hotel, I got put through and hoped to somebody that Jasper would pick up. He did.

"Bella where are you?"

"At the police station."  
Jasper chuckled on the other end of the line.

"What'd you do?"

"Self-defense the guy was about to rape me, until I slashed his mouth open and kicked him in the groin"

Jasper was roaring with laughter. Once he had calmed down, he said he'd be down at the station as soon as possible. Hanging up, I turned back to the police officer that was supervising me.

"Your boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No comment on that one"

"You are willing to press charges"

I frowned as I was escorted into an interview room. Of course, why do you think I didn't shoot the bastard? I didn't say that aloud of course. Questions started and I answered.

"What gives you reason to believe that he was going to sexually assault you?"

Oh yeah, I forgot that rape was like a common law term in some countries.

"Well aside from the fact that he was pulling my dress up, he left a mark on my neck and forced me to sit back down. Does that sound like attempting rape?"

For emphasis, I showed him my neck.

"There are two marks there, which one is the alleged offenders?"

Damnit, I forgot that Jasper had bitten my neck gently in a moment of passion last night. As a result I had no idea. The officer looked smug and I resisted the urge to punch his face in for believing that I was lying, seemed like my friend was a sexist little bastard.

"When Jasper gets here, he'll tell you which bite belongs to who."

Hah. The officer rapidly lost his look of confidence. Now, we would wait. I decided I would at least get comfortable. Finally a knock on the door and Jasper came in, looking highly amused.

"Jasper which bite mark belongs to you?"

He seemed alarmed to be asked such a blunt question as I crooked my neck so he could see which one, he tensed when he saw the second mark. Oh no.

"Give us a minute will ya?"

I figured that was the least the officer could do. He agreed, Jasper did look pretty menacing and he basically ran from the room.

"Bella what did that guy do to you?"

He hissed angrily, his fists were clenched with fury and he was trembling, not as much as the pack did when they were furious though. Hesitantly, I put my hand on his trembling fist and he calmed slightly. Progress.

"He pulled my dress up to my thigh and gave me that bite. That's all"

Jasper opened his mouth but I stopped him by hugging him gently, I figured it would help calm him if I was close by him.

"Just let me press charges and be done with it."

I paused and came up with a very neat idea that involved not pressing charges and getting the lycanthropes in one go.

"Or, I can not press charges and we can use the bastard as bait"

I whispered into his ear, not sure if our conversation was being recorded. Slowly Jasper nodded in agreement. Decided I turned away from his embrace and said aloud.

"We're ready if you want to come in."

Shortly afterwards the same smart-ass officer came back in.

"So, here are the forms to press charges."

I pushed the forms back to the officer and he looked at me like I was being an idiot.

"I decided not to press charges. We're on holiday. We'll just leave sooner then we were meant to, I think that's a safe compromise."

The officer looked at me like I was mad but relented and didn't mention it. As I walked out of the station, Jasper whispered for me to go back to the hotel and get dressed whilst he hung around and waited for my little buddy. I was strapping the sawed off shotgun to my waist when the call came through.

"I've got him, meet you where we discussed previously"  
Snapping the phone shut, I grabbed my backpack and hurried out of the room and into the night.

_A/N: Sorry to those who didn't get previews of this chapter who reviewed, for some reason when I went to review, FanFiction said that I had already replied..._


	10. Chapter Ten

_Language warning applies._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and it's characters, only the plot._

**Chapter Ten**

I met Jasper and my good buddy at the entrance to a hiking trail.

"Hello my dear friend. I decided that since we became such close acquaintances, I should tell you of what I do for a living"

The guy just looked at me with fearful eyes. That chicken. Sure could dish it out but couldn't take it, what a loser. Jasper just smiled at me as we walked down the trail and as I began to explain.

"You see, I slay vampires for a living. My companion here is a vampire."

The guy gave a shriek of alarm and tried to shy away. I grinned as I pushed him along.

"So, when we found out the Children of the Moon, more commonly known as werewolves had come out of their hiding, you see a group of vampires had nearly made them extinct years ago, I was forced to work together with my vampire companion. We've chased them here, hence my rough night that I mentioned."

The guy seemed to have grasped the purpose of bringing him along, or at least imagined it. Tears were now running down his face with the fear. Hah. After tonight, I don't think he'd try anything ever again on innocent women. The short walk brought us to another clearing this time it was absolutely devoid of trees. After taking a look around, I went back to our small group.

"They've been here recently, the tracks are really fresh, I'd say about an hour."

Jasper smiled as he restrained the guy to the tree and I pulled out another knife. He had been to the hospital or a doctor at the station had stitched him up real good. Oh well. Grabbing his arm, I slashed a thin line on both arms, the blood welling up almost immediately.

"Reckon they'll smell it?"

Jasper nodded once, he wasn't breathing. Interesting. I turned to him and looked in his eyes, they weren't exactly honey gold but they weren't black.

"How much did you get"  
Jasper sighed once, he hadn't known of the lack of prey. But I had.

"One sick deer and a few rabbits."

God, he must be itching to drain the bastard in front of me. I pushed Jasper out of the clearing.

"Go hunt, if there's prey out there, you'll find it now that it's dark. I'll stay here and guard numb nuts over there."

Jasper looked at me unsure and I just made shooing gestures with my hands before Jasper turned and disappeared into the night. Rifle off safety, I sat beside my dear friend who was shivering, blood was pooling on the ground around him, black in the dark.

"Wait till you see this"

I stage whispered when rustling in the bushes came to be heard. One by one the surviving were-doggies came out.

"So. Wanted to have a little talk with the alpha or the beta if the alpha isn't here"

Reasonable request if I do say so myself. They all looked surprised. One gray backed were-doggy/humanoid stepped forward.

"I am the alpha. Who are you that knows the workings of a pack"

Man, they were up themselves, sweet Jesus please help me? But then again if someone knew I was a vampire slayer I would be wondering what the fuck was going on.

"Let's just say I'm acquainted with creatures of your kind"

The alpha just stood and mused at me. The guy next to me was whimpering as three were-doggie humanoids started sniffing at the pools of blood next to him. I looked.

"No cannibalism folks keep it to licking up blood if you must"

That request would fall short on their ears if they chose so I looked at the alpha and nodded once before commanding them. Their noses crashed to the ground, causing them to yelp. I actually felt sorry for them.

"So, no killing tonight?"

The alpha nodded. Those three were keeping my friend busy so I lowered the rifle but didn't put it on safety, job description called for an unnatural amount of paranoia in your psyche.

"What did you want to talk to us about?"

Plural. Freaking hell, can't you just have a genuine discussion with alphas anymore? Tried to have a conversation with Sam when Emily was pregnant, something about the hormones had his libido on fire, then a day later I was bombarded with jokes from the rest of the pack.

"Well, it's nothing to do with us but a little certain vampire group, the Volturri want you dead again"

Some of the older humanoids snarled at the mention. Interesting.

"They contracted you?"

An older female asked, she stood behind the alpha and I guessed she was the alpha female. I shook my head no and yes.

"Coerced is more like it but my partner was contracted to kill me by the same bloodsuckers and I was contracted to kill him by an independent party"

The alpha chuckled at me.

"Reluctant partners"

"Yes. But, you lycanthropes banged me up last night real good, I'd show you some of the bruises and scratches but I can't be bothered. Bottom line, is there some agreement we can come too that involves you fading away from detection and so I don't get all banged up and mangled? Hunters in the area aren't too happy that you's are scaring the prey away"  
Jasper was back beside me, I could smell the blood on him and I pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to him.

"Blood on your chin"

The alpha turned away and his pack started discussing it though the three who surrounded my guy friend didn't move. I decided that I didn't want him alive, I'd give him to the pack as a gift if they decided to go away.

"We've decided that no we won't do what you have requested."

I gestured behind me with my thumb.

"Not even for that guy?"

The alpha smiled at me, to tell the truth, it creeped me out considerately. Jasper snickered behind me and I shoved the butt of the rifle into his gut, hard. He proberly didn't feel it but it made me fell better considerably.

"No, but if you're willing to donate him, we won't complain."

"Feel free, help yourself"

The alpha smiled another creepy smile at me before taking the rapist and snatched him away. I waved goodbye to him as he disappeared into the pack.

"So, we go back to killing each other until either I die or you or most of you die?"

The alpha nodded. Now I was very pissed off. Like majorly, it was very decent bargain if I do say so myself, I would've agreed to it if I was an alpha all they had to do was lay low for a few years and then resume what they were doing now. Well. Fuck them all.

"Nice to know you mate"

I fired the rifle at the alpha, silver slugs piercing his body. Suddenly I was being rushed away from the area, not before I had to yell out at the alpha

"You're a fucking idiot, you had the opportunity but you didn't take it go fuck yourself"

For some reason I had no idea why I was so angry. When Jasper finally set my feet back upon the floor, I realized we were outside the hotel and I quickly put the rifle away.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

I steamed at him. Jasper just shook his head before handing the handkerchief back to me. No comment from the idiot bloodsucker.

"You heard the alpha, it's exactly like I told you, kill or be killed Jasper Whitlock so unless you have a really good reason for whisking me away like that, just piss off"

I was aware that I was waving my hands about so I turned and stomped up to the room. After room service had came and went, I shut myself up in my room, silencers screwed onto two shotguns. Yes I wasn't thrilled with Mr. Whitlock at the moment. TV on, I watched movie after movie before I finally turned it off and laid in the darkness on my belly. The door handle turned, squeaking and I aimed both guns at the door.

"Bella, can I come in?"

Mr. Whitlock's voice was beseeching, aiming, I clicked them both guns off safety simultaneously.

"No, get the fuck out"

Was my cold reply, Mr. Whitlock didn't heed the warning in my voice but took a step closer to my bed.

"Take one step closer and I will fire Mr. Whitlock, do not fuck with me"

Mr. Whitlock seemed surprised that I called him that again. Good. However, he thought he'd try his chances and moved closer and I fired twice. Hands on the barrels of the gun. Now I was basically fucked. I dropped them and pulled my machete out from underneath me. It had been as uncomfortable as hell but I soldiered on.

"Mr. Whitlock, fuck off and leave me the fuck alone"

I tended to swear much when I was really angry. I think it was a La Push thing. Okay, I hoped it was a La Push thing but it proberly wasn't. Anyway. Machete was out and unsheathed cool. Mr. Whitlock didn't get what I was hinting at, that I would attempt and proberly fail to cut his head off. Times like this that I really wished vampires were penetrable.

"Bella, just let me do this and I'll go"

I frowned and before I knew it, I was being passionately by Mr. Whitlock. Groping for my gun, I grabbed it and broke the kiss and fired five times in rapid succession into his mouth. If I wasn't so livid, I would've found this situation extremely funny but I didn't. Mr. Whitlock stumbled backwards and using his momentum, I picked him up and threw him out of the room. Before slamming the door shut. Mr. Whitlock banged on the door, I could hear little creaks as the wood slowly gave into the amount of force used. Impressive.

"Bella, talk to me"

No, I did not want to fucking talk to Mr. Whitlock. I'd welcome that rapist over him at the moment, shoving the machete into its sheath, I braced a chair underneath the doorknob. It wouldn't do much against Mr. Whitlock but it made me feel better and safer. Mr. Whitlock kept calling me through the door. With a calm that surprised me, I went into the bathroom and showered when I emerged Mr. Whitlock was still there calling for me.

"Bella, stop being an idiot and a petulant child, how about we discuss this like adults?"  
How dare he. All of my self-control was spent on not whipping the door open and nuking his ass with fire, with the expense of the hotel of course. Suddenly I realized that I didn't want to see Mr. Whitlock ever again, well at this point in time anyway. Mr. Whitlock was still calling me.

"Bella open the door and stop being so-"

I cut him off and I had the strange urge to strangle something, more like his neck.

"Can't you just fucking die and leave me alone!?"

I screamed at him through the wooden door. The weight of everything that had happened since my life had first twisted itself with the supernatural world came crashing down on me, I wanted Mr. Whitlock dead now. Just like all those other vampires, I wanted Renee alive and well and I wanted the Volturri dead. There was silence now.

"Bella that can't be true"

Oh yes it was. It was. He wanted me dead and I wanted him dead.

"Go fuck yourself"

If that wasn't answer enough I had no idea what was. Mr. Whitlock didn't seem to answer it.

"Bella, please?"

He had never sounded like that, depressed and hurt and I started feeling guilty. He had told me that he had wanted to die until recently. What had changed? I had never asked him.

"Just, go Mr. Whitlock I don't want to be near you at the moment"

There was silence on the other side of the door that stretched longer than five minutes. About fucking time he left me alone. Collapsing on the bed, I did the one thing I never did. I cried.

* * *

_A/N: Woah, I always get a really self-satisfied feeling when I complete something up to the ten chapters! Hope you all continuing to enjoy, thanks for all the greet and kind reviews! So, I was really angry with Stephenie Meyer and Twilight today because of this thing in the forums on another website I frequently haunt. I think I might've taken it out on this fic. Sorry if it ruins it but I think it fits real well with the plot!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Language warning applies._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, only the plot._

**Chapter Eleven**

I don't know who was more depressed, Jasper or myself as the man, ahem vampire at the hotel bar- Alec told me, it was a typical example of a lovers tiff. I didn't believe him. Alec and I had become good chums on account of me spending most of my time at the hotel bar area, going up to our room only to sleep and shower. Jasper was always gone, doing God knows what thankfully but at the moment I didn't really give a rats' ass. But Alec was just awesome to hang around. He had a sense of humour.

"Back again eh Isabella?"

Alec's French accent made 'Isabella' sound awesome. Alec was an old bloodsucker, not as old as the Volturri bastards but close too them by at least a hundred or so years. I think this was why he slipped into French all the time. But amongst calling me Isabella, he also called me _belle morte_, _ma petite_ or _mon cherie_. Depended on his mood though, it was normally _mon cherie_ and he never told me why he called me _ma petite_. Mind you it was only once, proberly because he realized that I wasn't small after I had thrown a chair at him when I had figured out it's meaning.

"Here we are"

Alec placed the glass on a napkin in front of me. In it contained our invention, a non-alcoholic beverage that we had conjured together one slow evening. It was surprisingly popular as well as it's alcoholic alternative, which made it just all the more delicious. When Alec was asked what it was called, he winked at me and said _Belle Morte_- meaning beautiful death. Conveniently, he had found out that I was the one who had dealt with rouge and troublesome vampires about five minutes before hand so it was proberly made up on the fly. Good man.

"Alec you know I only have eyes for you, you sexy thing"

I fluttered my eyes at him jokingly and Alec laughed as he went to serve a customer at the other end of the bar that was looking highly impatient. When he came back over, he refilled my glass.

"Made up with monsieur Jasper yet _mon cherie_?"

Every single time he asked me this I always frowned and shook my head no. He had stupidly suggested a few nights ago that I was a classic example of a _morte d'amour_­- lover of death, meaning that that Jasper and I were mates and remarked that we would end up together one why or another. I liked the sound of that all too much but I was still pissed off about that as well. Bloodsuckers mated for eternity, even when their mate was killed they wouldn't seek another, only getting retribution for such a loss in their never ending second life. It was that and that I wasn't up to becoming a vamp it looked very painful. Someone had once described that it was like a fire rushing through your insides, you felt it everywhere. But it was lucky for me that no one was around so I settled with throwing my glass at him for saying that. The glass proceeded to shatter and ricochet back onto me, embedding my bare arms with glass shards. Alec said it was the funniest thing he had ever seen in all his years.

"You still haven't told me why you refer to vampires often as 'death'"

My French was basic but I knew some words. I had too; I once nuked a French vampire who was getting too up close and personal with the adolescent women in a village and was and I quote the mayor's words 'killing them in his fit of passion'. I really hated people AND vamps for that matter who were like that. Anyway, back to the death thing.

"Why my dear _belle morte_, my kind are death the ones of us who live what you could coin a 'traditional' lifestyle kill the living."

I didn't get it but as long as Alec did, with his strange views on today's society and world then everything would be okay and I wouldn't have to nuke him for turning into a psychotic, deranged vampire with scary powers.

"Have you at least talked to him since I last asked you _mon cherie_?"

The last time Alec asked me was last night and he knew I would've seen Jasper because it was sunny out and both of them couldn't leave. I shook my head no and Alec sighed before going to serve a gaggle of customers who were giggling at some unseen thing, or it might've been him. I took the opportunity to duck into the bathroom. When I came out, Alec was standing there looking bored. I kept telling him not to do everything so fast when no one was around. But he never listened to me. I told him that would get him killed one day but he still didn't listen to the learned vampire slayer as he put it.

"Back to the conversation"

I told him. Alec nodded as I sat down on the stool and poured myself some water.

"Bottom line _mon cherie_, if someone, especially my mate told me 'can't you just fucking die and leave me alone' I'd be pretty hurt. That's like kicking us below the belt _mon cherie_"

I knew this. The moment I said it I knew that it would hurt Jasper something furious but I had wanted that at that moment. Now, I wanted to take it back.

"Alec tell me about your mate…"

Alec smiled. We both knew he had yet to find his mate and I hoped that he would find her soon, his little tale wasn't a happy one and he deserved a lot of happiness though he assured me that he was content working at the bar. Content wasn't acceptable I had told him.

"Everything will work out _mon cherie_, you are a _morte d' amour_, the both of you are destined to be together"

Yeah. He kept telling me that but I didn't really believe him…at all.

"Alec you must know that I only have eyes for you"

Grinning, I held my hand out and Alec kissed my knuckles with cold lips gently as I couldn't help but smile, tip of my tongue sticking out of my teeth.

"Ah _mon cherie_…"

This had become a daily ritual for us. At night when it was really busy we played it up big time and got a laugh out of everybody. Even the staff from the kitchen would come out to watch our little act apparently it was melodrama material.

"_Mon cherie_?"

I stiffened at the strangled, stiffened tenor voice that I would recognize anywhere which was behind me. Concentrating on anywhere but the person behind me I didn't answer at all. Alec was a smart man; he figured out that this was Jasper.

"Go on _mon cherie_ you and I both know that it's inevitable."

I pulled a face at Alec and he smiled at me. Somewhere behind me Jasper growled. Ah, he was picking up on the connotations of our words and taking them for something else. Bloody hell why did people do that.

"It's not like that you idiot"

Alec behind me chuckled because I was now facing Jasper who looked terrible…if that was possible anyway.

"_Mon cherie_ says a lot doesn't it Isabella"

Jasper was being a sarcastic ass now and I growled at him. No one but Alec called me Isabella.

"Say that one more time"

"Isabella take monsieur Jasper away from my bar. Now"

Alec told me. I had to obey him if this turned into yelling and screaming like I knew it would, the whole hotel would find out about vampires and the shit would hit the fan.

"I'll see you around Alec."

"Come back when everything's figured out _mon cherie_"

I almost ran out of the room, Jasper following me. In the elevator, round two began.

"_Mon cherie_? What the hell does that mean?"

Jasper yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"You're the vampire that's lived for how many years? Surely you would've been to France learned the French language"

He didn't answer. Freaking hell.

"You just look at what it implied Jasper Whitlock, you didn't stop to think what else it could be"

I screamed back at him louder.

"Well when I come into the bar and see a vampire holding your hand and muttering _mon cherie_ it looks pretty obvious to me"

"Then if it's so fucking obvious to you why do you bother talking to me?"

The elevator pinged and I moved to the other side of the elevator away from him when people got in. one smiled at me. Time out for round two.

"Are you going up or down?"

"Going up, but we're nearly at our floor so it's not a long wait"

I told her kindly, surprising myself that my anger wasn't present in my voice. We arrived at our floor and I smiled farewell as I got out before heading for the room. Once the door was shut firmly behind us, timeout began again.

"Does it bother you that I want to be in your presence?"

Jasper asked me. For some reason my mind immediately went to the thoughts of my being _morte d'amour_ and blushed, thinking of everything I wanted Jasper to do to me. God, Alec's wording really got up and under your skin quickly. I'd have to figure a way out to get him back for that.

"I never said it bothered me. You were the one implying that I was off philandering with other men"

There. The only way I could say it was like that. Jasper was totally owned and he and I both knew it.

"Well when you tell me to go die that was saying something you didn't even give me the chance to explain what happened."

Hang on, when did this become about him?

"You selfish fuck you dare turn this onto me? I never went off with nobody. Tell me what is it that you have been doing?"

Jasper didn't answer and I decided to be all judgmental just like him.

"So you've been off philandering with someone have you? You fucking have haven't you, you selfish hypocrite"

Hah. Of course if that was the case I would be very pissed off. Hang on, why was I suddenly claiming Jasper as mine.

"Well what is that vampire to you then Bella? You never told me"

"Do I have too? You don't run my life, never have and never will."

I was tired suddenly, tired of all of this fighting, I wanted it to just stop. Vamoose even. I wanted everything to go back the way it was before with the teasing and picking off the were-doggies one at a time together. Jasper saw my defeat or felt it, one of them I didn't really know anymore.

"Enough Jasper. Just enough"

Cold arms enveloped me and I hugged Jasper. I always hated making up after fights except if they were with Jake in that I would never make up, just not talk to Jake for a few days and then we'd both get over it.

"We were both wrong"

"No. I never admit that I'm wrong. You did"

Jasper chuckled. We went out that night, to go see something at a theatre. Before we went, I ran in to see Alec who was looking thoroughly pleased with himself when he saw me.

"Interesting."

"You heard it?"

"Until you got up to the third floor."  
Stupid vampiric hearing. Alec handed me a metal bottle. I looked at it questioningly.

"One _Belle Morte_"

Ah, so he had the alcohol version in there.

"You know I don't like alcohol."

Alec just shrugged as he wiped a glass dry before hanging it up for use again. I handed him the next on to be hung up like the first.

"Not much in there, just enough to cause a taste sensation."

I smiled. We knew each other too well now. I turned to go.

"_Mon cherie_ tell me something"

Turning back around I nodded.

"Still think that you're not a _morte d'amour_?"

Stupid vampire, Alec always had to be right.

* * *

_A/N: I've always imagined Alec to be French cause French vampires are just way sexier (haha) _


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Standard language warning applies._

_Warning: detailed violence is in this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, only the plot._

**Chapter Twelve**

After the making up of Jasper Whitlock and Bella Swan, which I was told was a world record, we had to check out of the hotel and move on. Jasper had said that the alpha hadn't died, just suffered from third degree burns and blood loss; the pack as a result had run away like the boneless slugs that they were. I didn't want to say bye to Alec because I liked him. Though we did promise to keep in touch and he'd come and visit when he was near the Olympia area when he was hunting there next. In the car, I decided to get some shuteye on the back seat.

"Jasper, you crash the car whilst I'm sleeping you are a dead man"

He just chuckled and turned the radio down. Barely five minutes later the phone decides to ring. Cursing, I dug around in my handbag that was calmly sitting on the floor. Pulling the ringing and vibrating phone out, I opened it.

"What?"

That was the most polite greeting I could come up with on short notice. I was rather proud of myself for not telling them to fuck off and let me sleep.

"Ah Ms. Swan is that anyway to greet somebody on the phone?"

Kate. Damnit, what the hell was I meant to say? _Sorry but I've sort of developed feelings for the target, I'm currently working together with the target and I can't kill him because he saved my life and when I give my word it is infinite_? Jasper must've felt my panic because he gestured for the mobile phone. I handed it to him and he spoke into it calmly.

"Hello Kate"

His voice was suave and like velvet. He was going to dazzle a vampire of the phone; this was something I had to hear so I leaned forward, resting my ear near the phone to listen better.

"Ah, Jasper. Nice to know you"

"Not really. You know Bella would've killed me by now if she could, don't blame it on her"

"What do you mean Jasper?"

Jasper told her about the coercion on account of the Volturri and there was silence over the phone.

"I'm going to murder them"

"Not before I murder your men"

I frowned but didn't say anything. How interesting and intriguing. The conversation continued on in a similar fashion. Something about getting together and taking care of the Volturri, which was when, I put my foot in it.

"Kate, it's Bella again. I'd just like to say that I've got dibs on the Volturri at this present point in time nobody and I mean bloodsuckers are going to touch them, if they do they will get napalm on them before they can say 'shit it's her'"  
My warning was highly comical, to everybody but Kate.

"Are you threatening me?"

Well duh Fred I wasn't asking you around for a merry cup of tea when I got back from slaughtering were-doggies.

"Yes I am Kate. So don't you dare touch them, I may not like bloodsuckers but I do have contacts"

Jasper was shaking in the front seat with laughter as I hung up on Kate. I frowned.

"You've got explaining to do mister"

"About?"

"This whole business of you picking off Kate's boys. I've seen the file, I know the story"

I was leaning in between the two front seats looking at Jasper, the blanket hung on my head, looking at him pulling faces for a good solid five minutes before Jasper decided to speak

"Tell me your plans for the Volturri and I'll tell you the whole business with Kate's boys."

My phone buzzed, a text message from ???

"You-first"

I told Jasper as I punched in a reply and pressed send. I received a reply barely three minutes later. Agreeing with the terms in the message, I complied and replied yet again. Done deal.

"So?"

"What Bella?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope"

That bastard. Well, I wasn't going to talk about my Volturri plans either then.

"Oh, tonight, I gotta do something for Charlie so I'll be out for awhile"

"Sure, I'll go hunting"

Sweet, freaking fabulous. I was with agreement with the mysterious text message sender, this would go down better without Jasper present. If they thought I was planning on not going armed, they were dreaming.

"Bella?"

"Hmm"

Jasper was planning something, I could tell from the look in his eyes. Evil bloodsucker. Nope, I wasn't going to utter a single word no matter what he did to me. That's me, the decisive, stubborn Isabella Swan for you.

"What're your plans for the Volturri?"

I knew it, I bloody knew he'd ask me this. Did he really think that he was going to get an answer out of me? He proberly did knowing Jasper, he was so damn sure of himself during situations like these. Sometimes I wish I were like that.  
"No. you wouldn't tell me about the whole business with Kate and her boys, I'm not telling you my little plans mister"

Jasper was silent. Wow, this was new. Then it started again.

"Aw c'mon Bella, be a sport"

Jasper had said the same thing for the past hour and a half. I had hoped, by forcing Jasper to let me drive that I would've been able to block it out with concentrating on the road. But that little plan failed miserably. Annoyed, I turned the radio up to a level, which made it unbearable for me, which resulted in Jasper squirming in his seat from the agony of such loud sound on sensitive ears. Once I had made my point, I turned it down to a more bearable level. Note to self, get a surround sound system and a boom box for my vampire slaying kit, judging from what I just saw, it'd work wonders.

"Have I made my point yet?"

I asked Jasper sweetly, he just glared at me as he rubbed his ears, thoroughly annoyed. Excellent.

At that point, I had no idea where I was going to get to our hotel so I had to get the address of Jasper, which I did after much difficulty. I would say that I did deserve that but I'm not going too. Not at all. Getting at the hotel, I checked my watch, three PM. I had five hours to kill before going to meet that mysterious person. Kooky or spooky much? Naw. Inside our room, I started leafing through my clothes, trying to find something business like but would allow me to move.

"When are you going?"

Crap. I hadn't thought of a time, I just had to be there by eight. No big deal…much. Jasper was waiting for me to answer so I blinked twice in an effort to make him look like I was paying attention. I wasn't, in fact, I was freaking out because Jasper could proberly sense that I was epic panicking.

"What's wrong Bella?"

Damn. Suspicion laced his features so I just smiled at him the best I could.

"Nothing Jasper, honest"

Great, now to completely sway all suspicious thoughts from his head. Turning, I headed into the bathroom and shut the door smartly. Leaning against it and sighing a small sigh of relief…which he proberly and most likely heard. Taking my time, I ran the bath and couldn't help but completely relax once I was in there. Reluctantly I climbed out of the tub when the water was cold and the bubbles had disappeared and dressed. Though I wasn't armed, when I had strapped everything onto me, I would resemble another insane version of Lara Croft…dressed up. Emerging from the bathroom, I found myself alone. A note confirmed that Jasper had already left for his little trip. Sweet. Glancing at my watch as I strapped and hid knives all over my body, I realized I had about half an hour before the meeting. Slightly more hurried, I hid my Firestar and the shotguns- loaded with silver bullets in their appropriate holsters, a recently acquired Browning sitting in a holster for a cross-draw. Finally ready, I grabbed my jacket and hurried for the meeting spot.

Passing a pet shop, I saw what was displayed in the window. Grinning to myself, I hurried inside, emerging ten minutes later with a large shopping bag full of goodies. Evil I am. I got to the meeting place- a small café earlier then I had anticipated, so I decided to get myself something to eat. That something to eat turned out to be a slice of carrot cake and apple crumble. I was polishing off the last of the crumble, thoroughly enjoying it when someone just had to go and ruin it.

"Ms. Swan"

Swallowing and annoyed, I looked up and there was sudden revelation.

"Hang on, how'd you get the number?"

The alpha female just shrugged as she gracefully sat down opposite me. I could feel eyes on me, not good. Casually I swept the restaurant and was pissed to discover that four humanoid wolves were amongst us…in human form. Turning back to the alpha, she just shrugged.

"We have our ways"

I snorted because I couldn't help it that was like the most ironic thing that the bad person could say.

"What do you find so amusing Ms. Swan?"

Chortling, I told her. The alpha didn't find it as amusing as I did which meant she didn't watch a lot of movies and I thought I didn't watch much.

"Shall we?"

The alpha made it sound like an invitation. I considered telling her that I had no choice and that she could just piss off but decided not too. Wouldn't do good to get murdered now. Our little walk lasted about twenty minutes, I was glad to have worn flat shoes. We finally stopped away from the hustle and bustle and all was quiet.

"Can we get this over and done with?"

I think I asked rather politely. The were-doggy humanoids didn't. The alpha turned to look at me. The moon had decided to leave the safety of the clouds and they had been worshipping it with their eyes, though some had fallen to their feet. It reminded me of a sick version of mythological tales.

"Of course Ms. Swan, pardon our rudeness"

"Actually I found it highly amusing"

I couldn't resist blurting that comment out and for a second, I thought they were going to jump me and tear me to shreds. Luck prevailed and the alpha just smiled.

"Ms. Swan, I came here to challenge you"

Eh? Speak English, not wolfish. The alpha looked outraged. Had I said that aloud? My bad…not really, I'd preferred an outraged were-doggie humanoid alpha female to a calm and cool one, odds would turn in my favor…hopefully.

"By challenge, she means that yourself and her will fight for dominance."

Why the fuck did I need dominance in the pack. That was the one thing that the bodyguard didn't tell me. Bloody hell.

"If anyone wants to fight with the alpha of the pack- that is my mate, they have to go through a hierarchy. That goes for outsiders too."

Ah. Simple. Kill the alpha female and I'm right. I was guessing that pack hierarchy was highly sexist, females through females, males through males. Hang on, doesn't that mean I would have to start at the beginning? I'd seen many females in the pack but Jasper and I had picked off the males.

"I've directly challenged you, you don't need to go through anyone"

Problem solved. But I wanted more info before going into this.

"Does the challenged have any rights in this?"

Somehow, it came out sarcastically. Swish and score for me. The way they looked at me meant that I didn't. Well fuck them.

"Well I'm setting rules about this. I'm not about to go against a supernatural creature unarmed because I know that I'll be gone in the first few seconds"

They all looked surprised at my certainty that I would lose without some weaponry.

"I wrestle with shape shifters for fun. They let me carry knives to defend myself if they get too caught up in the game"

There. Explained Reader's Digest Style. I was actually proud of myself and grateful that I did fight with the La Push wolves for fun now. I think a thank you dinner would be involved when I finally got back to Forks and home.

"Ah, we understand. Of course you may be armed. Only condition is no guns"

Well that's fair enough. I neglected to tell them accidentally on purpose that the knives were made of blessed silver. It's amazing of what lengths the Church will go too to eliminate all supernatural threats. The silver in question was actually a melted cross. So it was with great reluctance that I striped every gun that I carried off and gave them to one of the were-doggies with lots of threats if anything happened too them.

"Are you ready?"

Of course not, I was still extracting knives from my shoes and rearranging the other knives to more convenient places on my body. Finally ready, I drew my machete and waited. What I saw next truly disgusted me. The alpha female looked like she was concentrating very hard all of a sudden she exploded into a werewolf, weird goop flying everywhere and all over me. Bloody hell, I actually liked these pants, Jessica had bought them for me years ago and I never really wore them until most recently.

"Right let's get down and dirty"

Hah. I crouched and concentrated on all of my sense except for taste. I would need that later when I got blood in my mouth. Her speed was amazing when she lunged for me. I was actually expecting it and calmly jumped out of the way. This alpha had no idea how to fight properly. At the next lunge, I managed to slash her side. The blade came away sizzling and smoke floated from the deep cut from her side. The smell of burnt flesh hit me and I almost gagged but I soldiered on. Blood was slowly oozing from the cut. Whoops, I must've hit an artery, the seared flesh would've sealed all the little veins because of the heat.

"What is that blade made of?"

The alpha asked me, her voice was gruff and deep. I backed into the middle of our little arena.

"Blessed silver from a cathedral, the priests were kind enough to melt the silver cross down and make this machete and all the knives I possess now out of it."  
Crap, I hadn't asked if this was a fight to kill or just critically wounding. Oh well. I'd end up killing them anyway. I would get the alpha female and then when her cronies came to attack me after she was gone, I would deal with them as well. Perfect. Now, to execute said plan without getting ripped to pieces and dying. The alpha lunged for me again and swiped my hand making me drop the machete with a cry of pain. Shit. Quickly, I pulled out my back up, a hand sword that was half the length of my arm. The hilt was really boring compared to the rest of it. The few precious seconds involved with pulling out the sword meant that the alpha had time to position herself. I barely survived her snarling, snapping jaws and needle point sharp claws tearing themselves into me by dropping to the floor and stabbing the sword up, tearing open her stomach. Ouch town population the alpha female. Smirking, I further incapacitated her by slashing where her Achilles tendons would be, the base of the ankle. She couldn't walk now. I squatted directly in front of her.

"Are we fighting to the kill or wounding? Tell me now before I slit your throat."

She looked at me, spitting blood out, flecks splashing onto my face. Bitch.

"Would you really kill me?"

My cold, hard look proberly said it all.

"Look, your mate had the chance to end this. He chose not to for selfish purposes. So yes."

With that, I killed her the quickest way possible with the sword. The other were-doggies were looking at me with disbelief so I took the chance to stick bullets through all but one of the cronies. The last surviving crony was cowering in terror.

"Tell your alpha that I challenge him in two nights from now in the valley between The Brothers in the Olympic peninsula. There is a large clearing beside a lake. Be there at midnight or I will hunt him down and that won't make me happy."

To emphasize my point, I slashed his arm with a silver knife before gesturing for him to leave. The crony bolted like a scared puppy and I couldn't help but laugh. Turning, I froze. Jasper was staring at me like I was an alien, horror laced all over his face. Great, just fucking great.

"Bella, what have you done?"

Yep, the shit had definitely hit the fan.

"I'm finishing this Jasper, it would've been finished ages ago if you had let me"

Yes, even though we had made up I was still majorly pissed off about that whole event. Jasper was still glancing at me like a freak.

"Bella, you just killed her and other pack members like they were bugs…"

I glared at him I hated the comparison.

"What does it matter? I kill vampires and humans when I have too what's the difference between killing them and werewolves?"

Furious, I started strapping everything back onto me and quickly cleaned the machete and all the goop off of me as best I could. Jasper didn't answer me.

"Help me finish this Jasper or you can get in my way. But I will kill you if you get in my way"

Idle threat, I wouldn't kill the vampire but if it meant that he'd help me then I was willing to say it. Simple as pie.

"We can get to Forks by tomorrow night if we leave tonight. I'll get the boys to come and back us up in the clearing, the whole pack will be there. I'll call in some favors and get some vamps as well"

I was talking mainly to myself but Jasper must've thought I was talking to him. I wasn't.

"I can proberly get the Cullen's to help"

Whatever, but if it gave me a chance to take a shot at Edward Cullen and get away with it, claiming that the were-doggie ducked at the last minute, I would be happy.

We walked down the street together. Silent as hell. I liked this silence, gave me a chance to think.

"Bella."

"What Jasper?"

"How can you kill them and not feel anything?"  
Oh god, here we go with the soppy, guilt-ridden feelings. As far as I knew, Jasper Whitlock wasn't as acquainted with double digits as I was.

"Simple Jasper, you just get over it after awhile. Once you kill, you adjust to it"

After that, I didn't bother answering any of his questions. Getting back to the hotel, Jasper packed while I showered. The goop had dried and I managed to scrape it off with my fingernails, only after standing after a scalding hot shower for about ten minutes. I emerged, dressed and ready to go to find that everything was already loaded in the car and I just had to check out of the hotel. Simple.

All fixed up, I got into the car and Jasper drove off into the night. I slept most of the time, Jasper only woke me up when he got onto the highway and needed to know which exit to take to get to Forks. When we got there, I gave directions to the house. Pulling into the curb outside, I couldn't help but smile. It was good to be back.

"You better not hunt whilst you're here until I get a chance to talk to Jake or Sam, they'll rip you to pieces."

I warned as I let us in and turned the lights on. Wow. Carlisle had done a real good job, the whole house had been renovated slightly. Cool.

"Esme's been here"

Jasper told me. I nodded and headed upstairs, gesturing for Jasper to follow me.

"Stick yourself in the guest room there"

Mumbling, I headed back downstairs after dumping my stuff and listened to all the messages I had on the answering machine. Five prospective clients, sweet I'd call them back afterwards. Picking up the phone, I called Jake.

"Hello?"

"Jake, it's Bella"

"Hey Bells where are you this time?"  
I couldn't help but grin to myself, imagining his reaction at the fact that I was home.

"I'm in a little, sleepy town called Forks, Washington"

There was a clicking noise and then the annoying beeping indicating that Jake had put the phone back onto the receiver. That bastard had hung up on me. Still chuckling, I went into the kitchen and made myself something to eat. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Ah, all is explained now. Diving for the door, I opened it up and was engulfed in heat as arms pulled me up into a big hug.

"Bells, I missed you!"

_A/N: So Kill Or Be Killed is nearing completion, what do you guys think of sequels? Let me know by voting on the poll about it on my profile, it would be much appreciated and I'd love you forever because I can't decide myself!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Language warning applies._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, only the plot._

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Jake! It's good to see you too"  
He finally put me back on _terra firma_ and studied me closely even though I was still hugging him, I was proud to say that Jake was one of the only people to read me like an open book.

"You seem colder Bells, like you've gone through a lot"

Was it really that obvious? Evidently it was.

"Talk to me Bells"

I mumbled that I couldn't unless I sent Jasper away.

"What'd you say?"

Screwing my eyes shut, I repeated my sentence slightly louder, hoping to someone that he wouldn't barge in and murder Jasper. Jake just froze and I decided to explain.

"I. See"

Jake's words were forced and he was starting to tremble. I made Jake look at me until the trembling died away. Great, he wasn't going to phase on top of me.

"Jake, if you give Jasper permission, I can get him out of the house, he needs to hunt anyway"

Jake looked furious as he pushed me away.

"You've been living with a human drinking bloodsucker, he's not touching anyone in the Olympian area Isabella Swan"

His words had the edge of his alpha powers in it and it always overwhelmed me for ages afterwards when it was completely radiating from him. Whilst Sam was elected to the permission of alpha, Jacob was born into it. There were two packs in La Push officially but off the books, they were really just one big happy pack. Both alphas were on really good terms if you got permission from one of them, then you'd be right.

"Jasper hunts animals. You can tell by the color of eyes"  
Jacob was well acquainted with the blood red eye color of vampires, he'd assisted in dealing with one of the harder to track bloodsuckers. He had insisted on sleeping over for about two weeks afterwards because he kept seeing the blood red eyes everywhere. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, Jasper was sitting on the lounge and he smiled at me before standing up.

"Jasper, this is Jacob."  
Jasper being the 19th century vampire gentleman thing held out his hand for Jacob to shake. Jacob just glared at him and I couldn't help but smile as they faced each other off. Hilarious. Quill and Embry would love this if they were here.

"Jasper Whitlock, It's nice to know you Jacob, Bella has told me much about you"

Aw. Jasper was radiating calmness from every pore but Jake was still glaring at him but he was also carefully studying Jasper at the same time. Three minutes later, he turned to me and nodded once.

"You have safe passage in the Olympic area. I will inform the rest of my pack and the other pack that you are not to be dealt with. But be warned Jasper Whitlock. You spill human blood in our territory, we cannot be held accountable for your actions"

Jacob's alpha powers were radiating off him again and I shivered.

"Jasper go hunt"  
Jasper turned and looked at me once and I looked at him almost willing him to get out of the house and away from Jake and I so we could talk. Or better yet I'll go to La Push.

"Actually, I should go to La Push and say hi to Charlie and the others but your not allowed there, I'm sorry Jasper."

Jake looked very satisfied at that little fact. Apparently the Jacob's grandfather had made a treaty with a coven of vampires and one of the conditions was that vampires weren't allowed on the reserve…just La Push in general. Jasper just nodded once.

"I'll see you later then Bella, nice to meet you Jacob"

Jasper disappeared upstairs, presuming to put something on that would involve him not spoiling with the hunt.

"Come on Bells, let's go"

I was sort of dreading the car ride to La Push and I was glad that the bite marks had disappeared. Charlie was going to find this whole thing hilarious after he had gotten over the fact that I had come home and everything else. The moment the truck had roared to life did Jake start talking.

"I can't believe you willingly stayed with him. Weren't you meant to kill him Isabella?"

Oh god, he was angrier then he had been letting on inside the house.

"Yes I was meant to kill him but it sort of changed after he saved my life"

Jacob suddenly stopped the truck by stomping his foot on mine which was on the brake pedal and the truck grinded to an abrupt halt.

"Isabella, are you meaning to say that you aren't going to kill him?"  
Well duh Fred. What did he think I was going to do? Jacob of all people should know that myself hold anybody who saves my life for any reason whilst endangering themselves in high regard. They become someone I would protect. Jacob and a few of the wolves in La Push were on that list. Jacob took my silence as a yes and he studied me.

"Bella are your feelings for Jasper more than mutual?"

This soft tone was used whenever we talked of our love life. Heck I couldn't answer him on that one, I was still mega pissed off at Jasper. I told Jake this and he let me continue driving to La Push.

"So why are you here?"

I told him of my duel with the alpha female and that the were-doggy humanoids would come in a day and a half. I'd called in favors from certain vamps. I'd run Alice and she said that they were already coming and bringing the rest of the Denali clan with them, the coven that Kate belonged too. Jacob loved the sound of Alec. Alec was on his way as we spoke and would hopefully arrive sometime tonight.

"I like your choice of location Bells, it funnels them out, not many places to hide…"

He trailed off, thinking and I knew that I had at the very least his pack on my side.

"Will Sam help us?"  
Jake thought for a moment as I parked the truck outside his house before answering me.

"Yes. He'll want rid of them as well. Go inside and I'll go to Sam now."

We separated when I went inside the house, Billy, Charlie and a few of Jake's pack were watching a game on the TV. Embry spotted me first.

"Belle!"

He gave me a tight hug and suddenly arms enveloped us all.

"You smell Bella"

Trust Seth to say that, I was glad to see him though. They were all automatically putting their scent back onto me, I'd gotten over the whole concept of them massaging me, marking me with their scent, I was considered part of both packs, if I didn't smell like them then I wasn't one of them. Fair enough I guess but I had still thought it was incredibly sexual until Emily and Kim had told me that Sam and Jared did that additionally with more intimate, sexual activities to get their scent back onto them after they had been away. Charlie hadn't moved but Billy and him were watching me, highly amused. When the wolves had finished with me, I went and hugged them both tightly.

"Great to have you back Bella"

Billy told me. I smiled at him.

"You guys had dinner yet?"  
They all shook their heads and I headed into the Black's kitchen and opened the fridge. Charlie and Billy had been fishing by the looks of it; the fridge was stocked with fish. It was decided then. Fish was on the menu tonight. After washing my hands, I started preparing the fish. Jake got back with Sam and the rest of the shape shifters. Great, more food was to be prepared.

"Dad, I hope you don't want fish for awhile"

Charlie just chuckled as I started mixing up a ridiculously large amount of salad. I glanced over at Sam who gave me thumbs up?

"Where's Emily?"  
Sam looked worried and I started to worry as well.

"She's at the hospital with the kids. They decided to break their arms"

Their kids were the most ridiculous but the cutest at the same time. They had gotten into their heads that because they were twins they had to be the same. So one of them had broken their arm and the other had done that to copy them. I'd have to teach them a lesson when they got their casts off, they joked that I was their protector Sam had laughed and deemed me the official protector of the pups when Same or Emily weren't around and I was also one of their teachers. Finally, dinner was cooked and ready. Putting the salad bowel and dish of fish on the table

"Chow time boys"

I called and almost like one, they dived for the food. Chuckling, I handed Charlie and Billy their plates before sitting next to them with my own. I had kept a couple of servings to the side for us. Ah it was good to be back. Unfortunately the evening went to fast for my liking and everybody else's. Leah, Emily and the kids had come by and I didn't hesitate to start going off at them about having to look alike. Leah sided with me and told them that she didn't try to look like Emily. Jacob joked that Emily was prettier than Leah any day and got a fist to the nose, breaking it for the twenty-third time this year, I laughed when the whole pack sided with Leah whilst Emily and I joked that Leah and Jake were made for each other. Then both Jake and Leah turned on the both of us. Ah, good, good times. The call came at eleven thirty at night. Alec and the Cullen's had arrived and they were waiting inside my house. How the got in there, I cannot fathom. I told the pack to ask for names before ripping heads off. They were all animal drinkers nothing was going to happen. I pulled up in the curb and got out. My front door banged open and Alice was suddenly embracing me. Stupid vampire speed, it was seriously annoying me. I eventually got myself into the house. Only Carlisle, Esme and Alice were there including Alec. I thanked them for the renovated house. Esme was flattered that I liked it. Turns out that she had done all the planning with Alice's consultation. They left soon after I had told them of the plan, they had a house here and I was surprised to learn that it was Carlisle that had signed the treaty with Ephraim Black. When it was just Alec and I squealed and hugged him tightly.

"_Mon cherie_, I must say that business drooped when monsieur Jasper and yourself left"

We laughed and did our confession of eternal love for each other without the audience. Settling back down, he asked me what I had done after we had left the city.

"That's some impacting actions _mon cherie_, how are you feeling about this?"

A surge of affection flowed through me for the elder vampire at his question. Jasper didn't need to ask how I felt because he could feel it and in doing so, just comforted me. So I told Alec everything and ended up soaking his dress shirt through with my tears. I fell asleep to Alec's graceful French, telling me things I didn't understand, but it soothed me considerably.

"Monsieur Jasper I am worried about _mon cherie_"

Why was I dreaming of Alec and Jasper? Oh well, I peeked over the lounge to see them both sitting at the table.

"So am I, I know what she's feeling but it's hard to describe it to her in words"

Wow. I worried Jasper? I had to staunch the surge of feelings that whirled through me so he wouldn't know I was listening in on the conversation.

"I think _mon cherie_ is taking the wrong approach on this, but I can understand why she wants this finished and I agree with her on that. Killing people as you know monsieur is very taxing on one's psyche"

Jasper chuckled at his words and I couldn't help but agree with Alec on that one. It was very taxing and I was always mentally exhausted after killing someone or something. I was almost horrified at the next part.

"I think Bella is afraid of something, it haunts her often and she speaks of it in her sleep as well"

What do I speak of? I know that I sleep talk but I never remember what I said. One of the reasons why I was always embarrassed whenever somebody mentioned my talking. Wait scratch that, I was mortified. Leah thought that funny. I still didn't get her view.

"_Mon cherie _told me that when you called her a sociopath, that she was scared. She's scared that she's going to become a sociopath because of her line of work. She spoke of the poor victim of one of the _les enfants de la lune_ that she had to kill and it's effect on her."

_Les enfants de la lune_? From the sounds of it, Alec was talking about the were-doggies, a.k.a the Children of the Moon.

"She didn't sleep for three or so nights and when she did, she would have some pretty horrible nightmares, one time I sat with her and sent waves of calm at her, she didn't sleep long but she looked better afterwards."

This conversation was getting highly interesting and I had to strain to hear. The subject decided to change abruptly.

"Did _mon cherie _tell you of my theory?"

Oh god, not that one. Anything but that subject Alec I silently begged him. He didn't get the message. Damn, I wasn't able to communicate via thinking.

"No, what's that?"

"My theory is that _mon cherie_ is what I call a _morte d'amour_, a lover of death"

Jasper, unfortunately grasped what he was hinting at immediately. I was now screwed.

"You mean that Bella and I are…"

"_Oui_ monsieur _mon cherie_ and yourself are _l'âme accouple_"

Silence and I hoped that they had stopped talking about this. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Bloody hell. I seriously doubted that I was dreaming now. A pinch of the arm had clarified that; I was bruising from the hard pinch that I inflicted upon myself.

"_Mon cherie _tried to hide her feelings when the two of you were fighting, but she failed miserably when she caved in and told me the reason. _Son coeur brisait après le combat_"

I'd noticed that Alec tended to speak in his native tongue when he struggled to find appropriate words for something he was trying to describe, was flustered or was trying to emphasize a particular point. I decided on the latter.

"Beg your pardon?"

I had a feeling that his little phrase in French had something to do with me.

"Why monsieur her heart was shattering after the fight"

Silence again.

"Ah I understand now"

Okay, enough was enough now. I rolled over and yawned loudly and glanced at the clock, nine am. Time to get up. We were heading up to the Brothers today to plan. I'd already told Jake and the others that they would be carrying everything. They were coming by at midday.

"Morning all"

I told them as I stumbled into the kitchen and pulled the fridge open and started fixing breakfast.

"Ah, bonjour _mon cherie_"

Alec greeted me sweetly; I smiled at him and was stunned to see Jasper looking at me intently. Proberly got something to do with that conversation. Leaning against the counter I started eating my cereal at a leisurely pace.

"_Mon cherie_ am I able to use your shower?"

I nodded as I swallowed my spoon of cereal and put it on the counter and showed Alec upstairs, got a towel for him and showed him how to get a decent water pressure once the shower was on. Leaving him to it, I went downstairs and resumed eating; Jasper had resumed looking at me. As I finished my cereal, I finally tired of it and after almost slamming the bowl into the sink I stormed over to Jasper where he sat by the table and leaned so I was in his face.

"If you've got something to say then say it Jasper Whitlock."

He was stunned to say the least. Hah.

"Alec told me of his theory, that you and I are _l'âme accouple_ "

Oh god. He looked so irresistible. Unfortunately for me, I actually knew that Alec was referring to soul mates. I was suddenly very annoyed despite the irresistible, ethereal being sitting less than a hand's width away from me.

"Alec told you of that theory did he?"

Jasper nodded once and we brushed noses. Hah, I felt like a wolf. That pack was rubbing off on me big time.

"Then you and I both know that we can't be _l'âme accouple_ because I'm going to die one day regardless of everything"

"I could turn you, if you were willing"

I stumbled backwards as if he had slapped me. Not that he had. I was shaking my head no.

"How dare you Jasper Whitlock. Of all people that know of my history, I would've thought that you would understand my views on the supernatural the most"

I snarled at him. I don't know why I was so angry, heck I was angrier then I had been in ages.

"Bella please don't-"

"I hate you Jasper Whitlock, just piss off okay?"

Compared to our last fight, this one beat it. Turning, I stormed up to my room and stayed there all morning. We prepared for tonight, thankfully Jasper didn't come, I don't know where he went and I didn't give a shit. Okay, I did…a little…okay I cared a lot. Nighttime came to quick for my liking. Alec carried me to the clearing between the Brothers.

"_Mon cherie_ you fought with monsieur Jasper again"

We were sitting together in the clearing, waiting for the Children of the Moon. Alec sounded frustrated with me. I sighed once as I leaned against him, suddenly weary.

"He wanted to turn me Alec"

"Like I said _mon cherie_, Jasper is your _l'âme accouple_, he wants to be with you forever, like the both of you are meant to be, you can't blame him for wanting to turn you. _Mon cherie_, if you could turn him back to a human, would you? Imagine what it would be like if monsieur Jasper said no to that and then told you that he hated you"

I was spared answering by the howls of wolves. It was the La Push pack. But Alec was right, I would be pretty crushed. Damn him for always being right.

"It's alright, it's our wolves"

Alec relaxed but when I sprang to my feet, he followed me.

"Lovely evening isn't it Ms. Swan?"

The alpha's cold voice greeted me in the shadows. All of a sudden the surviving were-doggy pack emerged and I gulped. Okay, I was screwed.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_Language warning applies._

_Warning: detailed violence is in this chapter_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only the plots._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Okay. We were officially out of the frying pan and into the line of fire. Basically we are screwed. Alec was still standing behind me. Casually, I readied myself to pull out my machete or one of the guns; which ever takes my fancy when the time comes.

"Greetings how was your trip?"

We were being way to polite with each other, behind me Alec chuckled.

"Ms. Swan this isn't your assistant, did you finally kill him?"

I resisted the urge to through a knife at him and then shred him pieces. My mouth had been open to lie about Jasper's whereabouts when the sound of a gun being taken off safety was heard and the vampire in question stepped out of the shadows.

"I think not"

"Good evening Mr. Whitlock"

I have to admit that the alpha's coolness was highly admiring considering he had a silver bullet loaded gun shoved against his head at point blank range but then again he had survived my rifle shots, the slugs of which were made of silver so I should be complaining.

"Jasper, I challenged the alpha, this is my fight. It's not your fight or the packs either Jacob Black"

There was growls coming from behind me and I didn't need to look to know that it was Jake. The alpha saluted to me sarcastically as three wolves who turned out to be Seth, Quil and Embry, I knelt so they could be closer to me, Seth was rubbing his face against mine. The alpha looked surprised to see them being so affectionate with me.

"Ms. Swan is there something I need to know, that you are a shape shifter perhaps? It would explain your admirable reflexes"

I shook my head negative I wasn't a shape shifter. The wind blew and it carried the sound of cracking twigs, so Sam and his pack were out there somewhere around us. Interesting, I wondered when they would reveal themselves. Most likely after I'd torn the alpha to shreds and his were-doggies attacked me for killing him.

"No, I've just had a lot of training."

Jake came and stood beside me, his height as a wolf reaching my lower ribs. Embry and the others fell back behind him, clearly showing that he was alpha. My hand automatically started petting and scratching Jake's head and he moved closer to me.

"Is this your mate Ms. Swan?"

Freaking hell. Why was everybody so bent on me having a mate all of a sudden?

"I'll make this clear only once werewolf. I am nobodies mate. If you suggest otherwise I will kill you slowly, so slow that you will be begging me to end the agony"

The alpha blinked once with surprise I think he knew that I wasn't bluffing at all.

"_Mon cherie_, you need to breathe"

Of course that was a vital part of human life, no wonder I had felt slightly dizzy. I touched him on the cheek in thanks. After I took several deep breaths and cleared my head I turned back to Jasper.

I turned to Jasper and gestured for him to move out of the clearing, Alec had already done so, good man. Jasper didn't move. Fucking hell he was really pissing me off.

"Jasper leave the clearing now."

He took steps towards me so we were almost touching. All I had to do was extend my hand and I would be touching him.

"Leave Jasper Whitlock this is the last time I'm warning you"

"If I leave Isabella Swan, I'm never coming back"

Spare me the romantic crap, I wasn't in the mood to hear it, let alone dish it out. I pulled out the sawed off shotgun and held it underneath his jaw.

"Leave and don't come fucking back _l'âme accouple_. I'll know if you set foot here"

Jasper turned and left the clearing, disappearing into the brush. We'll leave that little problem for later, killing the alpha was priority at the moment in my books. Turning back to the alpha I saw him to have an amused expression on his face.

"Don't you dare say anything"

"Have you finished with your mate Ms. Swan? I don't have all night."

Gosh can't people stop with the 'Jasper and Bella are soul mates forever' shit? I'm sick of it, Alec I could tolerate because he had my best interests at heart but everybody else? Bugger. Off. If I didn't do something this had the potential to turn into something out of the Merchant of Venice. No, I wasn't negotiating, I'd try that once and had failed.

"I'll make this clear once and once only. Jasper is not my mate and he never will be. Now, can we proceed with what we both came to do tonight- ripping each other pieces because frankly, I want to have a decent night sleep."

As I said this, I started stripping off my outer layers of clothing leaving me wearing a sleeveless top, long, exercising pants and combat boots. The knives gleamed in the light projected from the torches we had brought up and fixed to the trees. Without the adrenaline, I would be shivering with cold. Alec now held all of my guns and outer layers of clothing.

"Same rules that I had with your mate sire, I use knives, no guns and it's to kill understand?"

The remaining alpha nodded as he began to change, I moved back, expecting to have goop fly all over me again. You could imagine my surprise when he changed in a ripple of fur, the were-doggie coming out of him almost gracefully instead of exploding. It was quite mesmerizing and I wouldn't mind watching it again. I guess it was his powers that he had as alpha.

"I agree to your terms Ms. Swan, let us begin."

As soon as he said that, I was already concentrating on the alpha form. It seems we were both waiting for the other to move. The alpha was in a crouch and I was ready to move, my weight balanced evenly throughout my body. Tension was thick in the air. Yes I am an impatient person so I pulled a knife and threw it at the alpha, he yelped as it embedded itself deep in his flesh. I was counting on the healing abilities that shape shifters and werewolves possessed at this moment. If I was right, the knife wouldn't be able to be taken out with out the werewolf in question experiencing a tremendous amount of pain on account that the flesh had healed around the knife and the burn of the silver on the seared flesh meant it stuck to the knife like glue. The alpha attempted to pull it out and roared with pain. I smirked.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a little jumpy tonight"

I told him sarcastically. The alpha growled and lunged at me. Showtime. The first thing I noticed was his speed. I'd thought that his mate was fast god, what had I gotten myself into this time? Lucky for me, I tripped over and fell on my face, making me breathless. I forced myself to roll over as the alpha stalked me before lunging again, roaring claws outstretched. Wow, de ja vu. I wonder if all werewolves fought like this. So I grabbed the machete and sliced his torso over, the stench of burning flesh heavy in the air. Swallowing the nausea that engulfed me I rolled over and back onto my feet and saw to my horror that my opponent was rapidly healing. I was no longer ankle deep in shit; I was waist deep in it now. Well isn't this just dandy? The alpha and I were having what I guess you could call a Texan Standoff. All we needed was the dusty streets, the platoon and the clothing with some western music played in the background. This Texan like stare off happened as the last trickles of blood were staunched off from his healing body, finally leaving fierce and angry red scars. Damnit. Somewhere I heard whispers of 'are they going to fight or what?' and similar. I was actually wondering the same thing and then I was flying across the clearing. Fuck. I managed to land on my butt…my back was going to be aching for a while and I scrambled to my feet, one of my hand swords raised just in time to slash the alpha's arm open. Where the heck was my machete? The alpha roared and I did further damage to the injured limb, severing tendons so it was useless. I grinned as the alpha writhed around in pain. I circled him once and then I was in the air, held by the one good arm that the alpha possessed. The alpha growled at me as he held me there and I frowned at him, what was taking so long? He could crush me with that hand.

"Well, get on with it, move things along you know"

I shouldn't have opened my big mouth because the alpha snarled at me before slamming to the ground, I didn't bother using my arms like I had been taught to absorb some of the impact, I would shattered the bones. But I'd definitely heard something break. This was getting ridiculous why didn't he just kill me and be done with it? If he wasn't going to end it, I was. So I waited, pretending to be unconscious- the easiest thing ever, knife waiting in the palm of my hand to strike, eyes open just enough so I could see but not give away that I was conscious. I waited and waited as the alpha male howled with triumph. I half expected Jake or one of the others to come rushing to me but they all must've heard that I was still breathing, their hearing is fantastic or so I'm told. Finally, the heavy, thudding footsteps announced the alpha coming back over to me. When he was basically on top of me, I reached underneath him and slashed at his back legs, nicking the Achilles. Yes in a fight they're always the first tendons to go if I can help it. Wriggling, I separated the rest of the tendon; by sticking to butterfly knives in there and with one powerful kick to his chest, up ended the alpha away from me. Totally owned by a female. Quickly, I retrieved all four knives that were in hi s body, the alpha roaring with pain, globs of flesh stuck to the knife. Feral, I'd clean them later; I wasn't going to take my chances this time so I quickly and effectively slit his throat and then waited for the slaughter, counting in Mississippi's. The assault began after fifty Mississippi's when the were-doggies realized that I had killed the alpha and thus, meant that I now could destroy the pack. The first werewolf go his throat slit open, the second got his guts spilled out of the cavity before I put it out of it's misery then something banged into me and everything went black.

"Bella?"

"_Mon cherie_?"

Amongst all the snarls and ripping sounds I could hear people calling me. I couldn't help but smile even now Alec was still calling me _mon cherie_. Silly vampire. There were dead were-doggies all around me and there was still many to deal with. Time to get up Bella. My right arm was screaming with pain. I looked at it curiously. No wonder, it was dislocated again. With one quick, movement, I realigned my arm into its socket with only a small gasp of pain before diving onto a were-doggie who was snapping at Seth's throat. Bastard werewolf went for me instead, I saw one of my guns and grabbed it and fired at point blank range. Sucker. Seth licked me in thanks before diving onto another were-doggie and I followed after him. I was sort of waiting for the fireworks to start, they hadn't. We weren't using fire because it was the only thing that could destroy vampires and simply put, there were vampires here. For some reason I was more aware of everything there was a were-doggie growling behind me. I turned, aimed and fired, the bullet piercing through its heart and severing the spinal chord.

"Bella, body count 34"

Emmett yelled as he came up to deal with another were-doggie nearby me. Oh, we were counting our kills now? That was such a typical Emmett thing to do. There was a part were-doggie humanoid standing looking dumb founded. This was explained by the presence of a big lump on its forehead.

"Yoo hoo!"

I called to it, it turned and I calmly delivered bullets into its head and heart. When I shot something, it stayed down, literally, of course we were leaving out the case of the rifle and the now dead alpha. Emmett grinned at me and I shrugged as I grabbed my other guns and clips.

"Emmett, as far as I know, I've won in body count because I killed the alpha"

There was a were-doggie stalking Emmett. I decided not to tell him and I pretended not to notice. I'm so slack. When the were-doggie was within easy aim, fire and kill range I threw my arms around Emmett to hug him and shot the were-doggie. Emmett turned around surprised and I smirked at him. Before leaping off into a gaggle of werewolves and my wolves, which were snarling and snapping at each other. Fun, fun, fun. Dawn came, which is really cliché because the sky was a brilliant red, and all the were-doggies were dead. We like totally kicked arse. I was slumped against a mound of sleeping or healing shape shifters. Emmett came over with his arm slung over a woman, who looked like an angel of sorts.

"Bella, this is Rosalie"

Ah. The infamous Rosalie Hale whom Emmett had told me so much about. When he described her to me I thought he was slightly exaggerating, but now I see her and meet her in the flesh, it doesn't do it justice. Urgh. Nausea, I turned to the side and threw up and felt really dizzy. For the second time I blacked out that night. Life sucks.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, only the plot._

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Epilogue_

The total injury count on my body after the fight with the Children of the Moon was the highest I had ever gotten. No, I don't count my injuries, Jake does, so does Charlie. Billy owes his son fifty dollars now. The whirlwind of pain and fainting spells was a result of stress fractures in my arms, a damaged socket from when I realigned my arm, five broken ribs, several abrasions which resulted in a minimum of five stitches, bruising to my pelvis and a few slipped disks in my back. Nothing surgery couldn't temporarily fix. The upside, if there is or was any, was that I didn't have to suck vampire venom from my own body. The Volturri still haven't contacted me to see if my end of the bargain was upheld, I don't know if I should be thrilled or worried about their absence. Like, who wouldn't want to know if the Children of the Moon had been eradicated…a second time. Kate had cancelled her contract with me as well when I refused to fulfil its terms. Thank god for that.

After the big fight, the Cullen's decided to stay in Forks again, much to La Push's displeasure but I stand by my judgement that will result in everyone eventually getting over the fact that 'vegetarian' vampires live in Forks. Seth has somehow become good friends with the Cullens, which amazed everyone. So far Seth is the only shape shifter who calls them by their given names and willingly comes with me when I go to visit them. I'm often over at their house, Edward is now afraid of me, Emmett worships me for that fact only and has deemed himself the older brother I never had. Alice and I both maintain that she didn't hold Edward down and I didn't dress him up like a girl before blackmailing him into singing Barbie Girl. I'm serious. Esme and Carlisle have been surprisingly supportive of my occupation and have broadened my clientele range considerably. It's because of them that I now work for both humans and vampires. There hasn't been much slaying, more like scaring the bloodsuckers away from wherever they're haunting, Jake loves helping me and I think he enjoys scaring the vamps into submission a bit too much although we would both happily turn a few difficult bloodsuckers into ash, just for the sake of it. Some of the clients were actually too afraid to ask us to kill them. I always hated people who were chickens.

Carlisle and Esme refuse to let me give them money for their trouble of helping me, Alice predicts the trends in the stock market…conveniently. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss Jasper. Ever since that last night he hasn't returned to Forks and the outcome of that is that I worry about him unnecessarily even though Rosalie and Alice assure me that he can look after himself. Alec's been staying with me for company; and for the simple reason that he needed a vacation and a change in scenery. Rose tells me that he's concerned about me. I don't believe her but I do appreciate the company when I don't want to go down to La Push. He's become a local legend at Fork's pub where he works whilst I'm down at La Push, as much as the packs like him, they don't want to amend the treaty to let him come into the reservation, so they all flock to my place instead. Emily and Sam's twins broken arms fully healed and still haven't learnt their lesson. Sam won't let me scare them so they'll stop doing their little act. I hated when that maternal side of Sam came out, it pissed everybody off.  
Emmett and Rosalie are getting married, again. I'm a bridesmaid; Jake, Charlie and I still are in a debate over who was more surprised. The pack and I are secretly looking forward to the reception when I introduce myself to a group of vampires as a slayer, we can't decide if the bloodsuckers will give polite small talk or excuse themselves. Ah, it's worth getting all prettified for the reception.

Apart from all of that? Life pretty much went back to normal in Forks. Nothing out of the ordinary. Now it's because of that little fact that there's nothing out of the ordinary that I was worried.

* * *

_A/N: Ah, it's been fun. Thanks to all who read and reviewed, I enjoyed the comments. There's a sequel in the writing, **The Bane of Her Life**, the first chapter of which is going under editing and as such will be posted soon, hope you'll check it out. Thanks for the reading guys!_

_**Clarissa Frey**_


End file.
